


SUCCESSION（中译）

by Haremfxxker249



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adventure, Akechi Goro Lives, Character Growth, Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Redemption, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Time Loop, Time Travel, p5soleilnoir
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haremfxxker249/pseuds/Haremfxxker249
Summary: 千变万化的命运告诉明智吾郎，他还不能死——明智吾郎起初感到的是绝望，之后他意识到这一次的重新开始以及另一次重启的机会，可能正是他所想要的。现在的他将竭尽所能为自己的罪行赎罪，并拯救唯一伸出援助之手的人。不可否认的是，当他踏上这条旅途后，他将被命运一次又一次地欺骗，拒绝与背叛。然而，既然他决定要挑战这个世界，那么他崭新的决心便再也不会动摇。当他逃离了狮童殿堂的船舱后，明智吾郎在他的手机上发现了一个能够使他能够回到过去并消除过去的错误的App。他很快发觉到，周围的世界已经变成了一个巨大的殿堂，明智吾郎决定为了人类——特别是某个曾经是死敌，现在则成为挚友的家伙，而利用这种新获得的力量，查明事情的真相。然而与他的期望截然相反的是，这场寻求救赎的旅程，很快就变成了一系列艰难而痛苦的冒险。
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, 明主
Kudos: 8





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SUCCESSION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665855) by [P5soleilnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/pseuds/P5soleilnoir). 



> 原作者为P5soleilnoir，已获授权翻译。

死亡即将降临到明智吾郎的头上。

他被逼到了死角，背靠在隔离壁上，凶手用力将枪口顶在他的下巴上。行凶者的面部特征看起来早已不像是人类，相反，它们更像是某种野兽，甚至怪物。那家伙的眼神似乎很空洞，但其中又充满着恶意和威胁。尽管他的视线使人感到不安，但这就是明智吾郎 **自己** 的脸，他只要想想自己的脸为何会在物理上变成如此模样，就足以令他的脊背感到一阵寒意了。

尽管如此，他并没有退缩。即使他将枪口指向自己的「双胞胎」的额头，右手也未有一丝颤抖。

「死到临头的感觉怎么样？」那家伙的嘴角浮现出癫狂的笑容，很明显他享受着这种快感。同样瞄准他脑袋的枪口，似乎没能扰乱他的思绪，仿佛他笃定自己没有任何危险似的。

吾郎没有屈服于冒名顶替者的嘲弄，闭口不答。 他感觉这一切正是那个冒牌货想要的，自己就像一个行为总是被支配和操纵的无脑木偶那样，完成了狮童所期望的一切——站在他面前的这个冷血，百依百顺，随时可以弃之如敝屣的小杀手，完美地证明了他作为木偶的地位，而自己则即将被这个诞生于父亲认知中的冒牌货杀死。 然而，真正的明智吾郎拒绝不战而退：就算他面临死亡，也要把这家伙拉下水。

怪盗团们细小而匆忙的脚步声从舱壁后方传出，打断了他的思绪。这是那群人准备逃离这触手可及的险境的信号。冒牌货脸上的笑容更甚了，他的眼睛甚至闪烁着愈加深刻的恶意。

「看，他们也抛弃了你，不过这也没什么……毕竟你已经死了。」

吾郎狠狠地咬了咬牙，他知道冒牌货在撒谎，然而这样的念头哪怕只是一闪而过，也足以令他的心中涌现一阵苦闷。他在脑海中重演了自己短暂生命中最后的60分钟，那60分钟将自己的生命变得天翻地覆。诚然，承认这一点十分痛苦，但他的确在怪盗团手中遭受到了不止一次，而是两次的 **惨败** 。现在的他浑身是伤，些许流血，疲惫不堪，而最糟糕的则是那种屈辱感。他不喜欢变得如此脆弱，将自己的情绪暴露在怪盗团员们的眼神之中。他讨厌他们对他的安慰。他厌恶他们发觉了自己对雨宫莲的挚爱感情，他更不想听到这帮家伙说服他回归怪盗团，与狮童正义进行最终的决战。他固执的认为狮童和他本人之间的恩怨与怪盗团无关，也不想让他们卷入其中。

**不，你错了。** 一道想法打断了吾郎的思考。是时候停止自欺欺人的行为了，他不愿加入怪盗团的真正原因是他觉得自己没有权利接受他们的提议——他不仅欺骗了怪盗团，杀死了两名团员的父母，出卖，背刺了他们，甚至试图杀死他们的领袖，以及其余的 **所有人** 。即便如此，他们竟然还能愿意让他回归吗？ 真是永无止境的愚蠢。

吾郎忍不住一阵呻吟，这群家伙不属于他能理解的范畴。

最终也没有机会给他们答案了。虚假的认知明智，狮童的杀手，召唤了增援的数十只阴影。真正的明智吾郎已经完成了协助怪盗团逃离险境的任务，他的大限将至。两人一动不动地站着，随时准备下手，他们的面庞是如此地接近，以至于吾郎能够在对方那双空无一物，宛如怪物的瞳孔中看到他的倒影。本尊明智的目光中毫无畏惧，紧紧握住手中的武器，充满仇恨地凝视着他的「双胞胎」，随时准备扣动扳机——然而这一切换来的却是对方的嘲笑。

「你知道的，开枪杀了我毫无意义，就算杀了我……也会有其他人代替，毕竟我就是个一次性产品，对吧？」

认知明智，狮童的杀手，将他的枪口用力顶在吾郎的下巴上，那股力道仿佛能在他的身上留下瘀青似的。冒牌货张开嘴，发出疯狂的笑声——吾郎知道，一切即将终结。他回想起了过去的两年半，想到了狮童，怪盗团，还有Joker——箭在弦上，不得不发了。

右手把对方推开，没有花时间思考或瞄准，他就这么按下了扳机，合上了双眼，为即将到来的死亡做好了准备。他感觉到了这个冒牌货被自己整的措手不及，伴随着一秒钟后震耳欲聋的枪声，整个引擎室内回荡着愤怒的咆哮声。

时间一秒一秒地飞逝。

回声最终平静了下来。

吾郎缓慢谨慎地睁开双眼，不禁一阵喘息。

狮童的冒牌杀手躺倒在地上，双眼睁大，鲜血从他的头上滴落，给他的面孔染上了栩栩如生，令人作呕的绯红——这家伙再也不能说话或者嘲笑他了。吾郎凝视着对方，一阵强烈而病态的呆滞紧紧钉住了他的身体，使他的视线无法移开。冒牌货的尸体消失在稀薄的空气中的一刻，那些召唤出来的阴影也同样不见了。片刻之后，他抬起头，在他终于使每一块肌肉放松下来的时候，才意识到他的身体已经紧张僵硬到了什么程度。 随着紧张感的消退，他的灵魂似乎浮了起来：他剧烈地颤抖，呼吸变得不规律，汗水浸透了每一寸皮肤。毫无预警的一瞬间，在那沉重的压力下，他支撑不住，双膝跪地。

吾郎喘着粗气，瞅了一眼他的肩膀，望向离他近在咫尺的布满弹孔的隔板。多亏了他那一推，冒牌货才没能打中他，他疲倦地意识到，要是向左再偏移多一寸，他就会中弹倒地——太近了，实在是太近了……但至少他脱离了险境。

他本应该死掉的。

但这并未发生。

吾郎不明白，好像有什么不对劲似的，他本该在这里死掉的。他相信自己能活下来就是个错误，这种坚定不移的信念令他十分困惑。 然而，一阵无形的声响弥漫在舱内，将眨着双眼，困惑不解的他拉回到了现实。

**「水密隔离壁即将封闭，隔离壁内部的工作人员，请立即撤出。」**

吾郎深吸了一口气，耳边还是那道在他击中舱壁开关。将怪盗团与阴影，冒牌货和他自己分开时播放的广播消息。毕竟他不知道接下来会发生什么，然而那也不难料到，因此为了安全起见，他必须如此。他放弃了思考。一阵疲惫袭来，仿佛一辈子都没有休息过似的，现在的他唯一想做的就是睡一觉。

他慢慢地躺在坚硬的地面上，他的动作由于无数伤口而变得僵硬——脸颊上的伤痕是坂本弄死留给他的。要是在别的时候，他从不会太过在意与怪盗团有关的记忆。而现在，那句他留给怪盗团的遗言，在他心中浮现开来：

**「一定要……让狮童……悔改……代替我，让罪孽终结……」**

吾郎清楚地听见了Joker的回答，他接受了他最后的请求。

吾郎躺在地上，凝视着高高的天花板，皱了皱眉。他不知道此时此刻的感觉，挣扎于困惑、怨恨、嫉妒、嫉恨、却又充满了感激、空虚、悲伤和遗憾之间，这种矛盾的情绪使他的大脑感到天旋地转。他一边讨厌着怪盗团，却又喜欢他们。他瞧不起怪盗团，但又极度渴望得到他们的接纳。最终一切过去，他终于被接受了……要是冒牌明智没有露面的话，也许他最终会加入怪盗团的队伍吧。

当舱壁抬升时Joker瞪大双眼的景象，在他的脑海中燃烧——那是一种深深的痛苦与焦虑，仿佛Joker真的为他担心，见此情景的吾郎，双唇露出了难以察觉的微笑。无论他再怎么否认，只要他想起Joker——不，不是Joker，而是雨宫莲——的时候，都不禁感到一阵别无所求的快乐。

剧烈的震动将他从短暂的平静中猛地拉了出来。引擎室猛烈地摇晃着，清楚地显示出船上发生了什么。远处可以听到爆炸声，然而在吾郎能够专注于现状前，他的内心开始猛烈地震颤——虽说速度缓慢，但引擎室无疑正在朝上方摇晃，就像一个立方体在慢动作中缓缓滚动到另一侧那样。船要沉了吗？

吾郎的身体不受控制地被重力向下推了起来，沿着曾经是地板的垂直墙壁滑动着。这一切表明，引擎室已经完全倾倒了，一旦吱吱作响的铁梁撑不住，那么这里就会被裹挟着高压的洪水撕成两半。他不确定究竟发生了什么，若是非要思考的话，或许怪盗团已经成功对狮童实施了改心，而这反过来导致了他的殿堂陷入崩溃。他陷入了沉思——看来这帮家伙真的做到了。有那么一瞬间他担心怪盗团可能陷入险境，但他一想到这群家伙曾经有过更糟的经历，他就将这个念头抛掷脑后了。他清楚地明白，他们不会有事的，一定能安全逃离这里。

他的嘴边浮现出了一个不由自主，微不足道而转瞬即逝的笑容，让他感到安心的是，怪盗团的确信守诺言，然而之后便是一阵空虚。他已经完成了自己的目标，这意味着他也丧失了生存下去的价值。无论如何，作为一个撒谎成性的骗子和杀人犯，他凭什么继续活下去？的确，在与冒牌货的对峙中他幸存了下来，但他心中坚忍不拔的那个自己，坚信自己不配得到这个活下去的机会。 为什么像他这样的人，能够幸运地以某种手段骗过死神，而许多其他人，却死在了他的双手之下？正义何存？！

明智吾郎彻底厌倦了一切，然而他也该逃离这里了，他所要做的就是闭上眼睛等待而已。

附近又一次响起了剧烈的爆炸声，冲击离这里很近了。引擎舱就像飞机遇到强烈的湍流那样猛烈地颤抖着，迫使他竭尽全力紧紧抓住一排蒸汽管。在这个危急时刻，雨宫莲的身影再次潜入了自己的脑海……为什么自己对他这么感兴趣呢？

仿佛自己已经有了答案似的，他逐渐意识到，从相遇的那一天起到现在已经五个多月了。的确如此……因为雨宫莲支持怪盗团的发言，他在一个访谈节目结束后与他相识。吾郎并不习惯面对那些在讨论与争辩中与他对立的人，这也是他对对方产生兴趣的理由。在那之后他又见到了他几次，这种好奇心逐渐扭曲成了怨恨，而后是嫉妒，之后是纯粹的仇恨。他一直羡慕着雨宫君的能力，尽管他自己享誉舆论界，然而那家伙的身边却拥有一群真正关心他的人。在他看来，雨宫君拥有一种使他所遇到的所有人的生活发光发亮的非凡力量，而且在内心深处，他觉得雨宫也可以让自己的生活焕发光彩——不仅如此，假如自己没有如此着迷于自己的计划的话，他甚至可以拯救自己吧……他的复仇欲望，以及希望被狮童认可的渴求，完全蒙蔽了他的双眼，而现在他将为此付出最终的代价。

**无所谓了……这就是我想要的吧……**

吾郎缓缓地眨了眨双眼。他直到现在才感知到紧急警报器仿佛震破耳膜般的尖啸，装在墙上的红色信标，以令人难以置信的速度不祥地旋转着。

**啊……这真的……是我……想要的吗？**

不！他真诚地期望自己能早在几年前的时候就与雨宫君相识，这样自己就不会像今天这样陷入苦境了。然而除了他自己，还能责怪谁呢——毕竟这是他自己的选择，但他从未意料到境况可能失控到如此严重的地步。

即便如此，他也懒得管了，一切都不再重要了。明智吾郎终于合上了双眼，等待着，渴望着死亡的到来。他活该如此……对他而言，死亡，是唯一可行的解脱。

**「……明明获得了生的希望，你真的就准备这样死去吗？真是个懦夫呢……」**

明智吾郎，瞪大了眼睛，喘着粗气，笔直地坐了起来，他的心脏仿佛击打着肋骨般砰砰作响。或许是他的动作太迅猛，以至于扭破了伤口，痛苦的嚎叫着。他一边呻吟着，一边紧紧抓住身侧，他的大脑正在拼尽全力地试图了解发生了什么。他几乎确信无疑自己刚刚在脑海中听到一个陌生女子的声音，虽如低声耳语般安静，但却十分有力。他眉头稍皱，竖起耳朵期待着，然而金属发出的嘎吱声预示着再过几分钟的时间，墙壁就会倒塌，因此他只能听到紧急警报器震耳欲聋的蜂鸣声。从狮童打给他的电话起，到现在远处又一次的爆炸，或许这就是即将来临的人生最后时刻的高潮吧——然而那道低语……或许是幻听，或许是他的胡思乱想，告诉他——

**「活下去。」**

这声音宛如一阵闪电击中了他的脑袋，若是条件允许，他甚至会一跃而起，蹦到天花板上。。

「什，什么？！是谁在那里？！」他大叫着，视线疯狂地寻找声音的主人，然而无济于事，他依旧是孤独一人。

尔后，在他甚至还没有意识到状况前，身下的地板便垮塌了，他发觉自己坠入了无尽的黑暗空间之中。他尖叫着，咆哮着，呐喊着，直到他的声音消失得无影无踪。最后，他落入了冰冷的海水中，沉了下去，他过于虚弱，以至于无力游回陆地。 他的双手紧紧捂住嘴，但为时已晚——冰冷的海水从他的鼻腔，喉咙和肺里流了出来，就这么失去了意识。


	2. Case 1：走廊

「请允许我再次对光临现场的各位听众来宾表示感谢！无可置疑，各位听众都从今天的这场小辩论中收获颇丰。时间不多了，让我们一起对明智君的精彩表现报以热烈的掌声吧！祝您身心愉快，我们下期再见。」

在雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼声中，吾郎站起来向观众们优雅地一鞠躬。主持人的声音一如既往地刺耳，但无论这位大侦探的内心有多恼火，他也绝不会吝惜脸上的微笑。无可否认，他现在只想离开录音室。在观众们的骚动平静下来的那一刻，他便迅速地走进了后台区域。可惜，无论他的步伐有多敏捷，最终他还是被兴奋的观众们拦了下来——没过多久他就被人群围得水泄不通。

不加遮拦的贪欲倒映在闪烁在人群双眼中那明亮的光芒里，吾郎感到自己仿佛变成了一只猎物，即将成为狼群老饕们的盘中餐。那些最激进的的粉丝群中有几个比他年长的女性，即使是他们也毫不掩饰地向他暗送秋波。

「明～智～君！」

「明智君你好厉害！你抓住坏蛋的样子简直帅爆了！」

「嘻嘻，明智君如果我有孩子，就给他起名吾郎吧！」

「明智君，要不要一起去涉谷约会呢？要是让我基友看见了估计她们都得疯！」

「明智君！请教教我怎么才能变得和你一样帅好不好！」

「明智君，你要不要去试试当模特呢？你这身材穿什么衣服都好看！」

**明智君，明智君，明智君，明智君，明智君，明智君……**

吾郎的嘴唇上露出了一丝尴尬而胆怯的微笑，他告诉各位自己还有事情，婉拒了狂热群众们的各种要求，他显露出的那种怯生生的举止，足以融化粉丝们的心，令她们止不住地道歉。一名少女朝她飞吻，而她的朋友则止不住大笑起来。当她们一个个离去后，吾郎不禁松了一口气，粉丝们朝他抛来的眼神令他深感不安。他原本相信，成名之后便能真正地幸福起来，然而现实十分沉重——意识到他从一开始就错的这一点，令他不仅握紧了拳头。

吾郎并不蠢，他知道那些自称爱他哀悼深沉的的粉丝，只不过是喜欢他的假面罢了。然而他也不因此怪罪她们，毕竟一个拥有超凡魅力的侦探王子，显然比一个可悲的孤儿私生子更能吸引大众的目光，没有人会接受这个可悲的孤儿私生子的，他的人生一定会终结于自己的过往大白于天下的那一日。无论他多么疲倦与茫然，无论粉丝们让他多么不舒服，为了守住自己的外在形象，明智吾郎永远保持微笑。

……即便如此，明智吾郎却依旧渴望有人能够爱 **他** 。不是爱他那日复一日精心伪装的假面，而是爱他那不受束缚，也不尽完美的真我本色。他无比渴望遇到一个能够谅解并依赖他的人，尽管这一切无非是白日做梦，然而却无比诱人——他对自我的深刻了解，盖过了他的自欺。毕竟，对父亲的复仇计划已经箭在弦上。要么亲眼见证这个宏伟而丑陋计划的成功，要么死在半道上，而那沉浸在黑暗之中，永世不得自拔的沉重代价，则是他无论如何都不得不付出的。 不论吾郎怎么想，他都绕不开这点，他深信，只有普通、直率而一尘不染的人，才有被爱的资格。

他没有什么可抱怨的，毕竟这是他自己的选择。此外，一旦自己的目标达成，他必将获得无尽的幸福。几年前偶然遇见那改变自己一生的力量时，他曾向自己发誓，哪怕为了实现计划不择手段也绝不后悔。他成功地分开了自己的情感与「工作」，直到现今——随着时间的推移，保持这种分离变得越来越难。究竟怎么了？他的情绪何以为了从未发生的事情，而出卖了自己？

吾郎摇了摇头。 沉浸于深思之中的他，甚至没有意识到自己走进了后台。他在指定的储物柜中取出了自己的公文包——之后，他便醒来了。

**啊……是梦吗？**

吾郎伸了伸胳膊，一阵困惑与醉意袭来，或多或少无法集中精神。他揉了揉眼睛，睁开双眼，直到视线完全进入他的大脑，打断了他的倦意。

仿佛整个世界都消失地无影无踪，只剩无尽虚空般，明智吾郎所见的只有一片漆黑。他震惊不已，而当他的视线朝下望去，他的瞳孔不禁睁得更大——宛如聚光灯照在身上一样，他的身体依旧清晰可见。

吾郎眨了眨眼，不知所措地望向自己的双手，尽管他的大脑疯狂运转，却无从得知自己身处何方。他觉得自己可能仍在梦中，但又无法确信。

他试图分散自己那陷入迷惘中的注意力，或者只是为了更好地理解现状，吾郎开始尽可能回想起他睁开双眼前发生的一切。微小的记忆碎片在他的脑海中逐渐浮现，没过多久这片复杂的拼图便重回原状了——他想起来了，他在狮童的殿堂中遇到了怪盗团，和他们开战并尝到败绩，之后出现了假的认知明智……在自己成功令怪盗团逃走后，他似乎依旧存活。此后，船开始下沉，一同下沉的还有他自己，在那时，一阵女性的声音回绕在他的脑海里……然后自己坠入虚无，掉进水里，之后便是一切皆空。

头痛感啃咬着他的颅骨。过了一会儿，他神情恍惚地自我审视了一番，自己的身上不再是黑色怪盗服，而是穿着校服，这意味着他可能不在那世界了。本已凌乱不堪的无数问题上又多了一个，他条件反射般抹了抹额头，试图缓解痛感——这一切究竟是怎么一回事？ 为什么他会听到那个仿佛在他身旁一样大声而清晰的说话声？为什么他在坠入冰冷的海水后，苏醒在一个奇怪而不可想象的黑暗空间中？ 为什么他没死，反而活了下来？

吾郎深吸了一口气，为了充分了解当下的处境，他不得不迫使自己镇定下来，以便专心理清自己那混乱不堪的思绪。他注意到自己的后背正靠在一个坚硬的墙面上席地而坐，然而当他望向自己的肩膀，他所见的只是无尽的黑色虚空。诚然，确实存在着一股支撑他身体的阻力。几分钟片刻里他盲目地摸索着周遭，推断出他现在正处于一条走廊的尽头，走廊的墙壁是看不见的，而自己也只能朝前行进。

吾郎慢慢地爬了起来，本以为自己会浑身酸痛，但他却毫不费力地站了起来。他的腹中宛如被火烧般忧心忡忡，他的双手颤抖着，捂住面颊，试着感受自己打架时受的伤痛感。然而他无迹可寻，仿佛他从没有在怪盗团手下吃瘪一般。

吾郎愈加困惑了，他不再尝试去弄清楚那些显然无法感知的东西，他犹豫不决地将手伸向墙壁，停在了光滑而寒冷的墙面上。他小心翼翼地沿着那条看不见的墙壁摸索前行，没过多久便抵达了远处的那个渺小的光点——很快他便发现，那是一扇门。这道平淡无奇的木门和它的门把手，在黑暗中就像他的身体一样清晰可见。吾郎站在一旁从远处凝视着它，他感觉，在黑色的无尽空隙中，这扇门显得十分突兀。即便如此，离开这个地方的强烈冲动，很快便盖过了些许的短暂胆怯。

吾郎小心翼翼地打开门，做好了面对一切的准备……

**这里是……现实世界……吗？**

门后便是一如既往喧嚣热闹的东京，准确来说，是涩谷的中心区域。那条黑色的走廊似乎只是另一个世界的出口，吾郎耸了耸肩，尽管他从未见识过这些，但不得不承认自己对「那个世界」一无所知。至少，最重要的是，他回到了东京，这意味着他终于可以了解到与怪盗团分开后发生的事情了。若是事态顺利，他甚至能亲眼见到他们履行了自己的诺言——显然他们已经各自分开有一阵子了。

吾郎小心地走过那扇门，发现自己被一望无际的人海包围，人们的头顶上闪耀着灿烂的阳光。没有人对他的突然出现加以关注，人们持续行进，仿佛他并未突然出现似的。他不太确定该如何行事，但他清楚，现在的他最不需要的便是引人注目，通过融入人群之中，保持这种默默无闻的状态，也不必理会突然消失无踪的那扇神秘的门。 然而他没忘记现在理应是12月，但是周围显露出来的却是春天般宜人的氛围与景象——天气好得有点过头了。

吾郎并未在这种违和感中徘徊多久，目前的他更担心出现在公开场合的事情。他的内心并不平静，不安与偏执的念头笼罩着他的脑海，胡乱设想了一个比一个令他心中震颤的无数情形——万一遇到了熟人怎么办？万一有人发现他是杀死雨宫莲的凶手，却对他存活于世一无所知，而找他复仇的话怎么办？ 以及……万一碰到了狮童手下的人的话，又该怎么办？

仿佛暗示着什么似的，人群中响起了一阵熟悉的声音，吾郎瞬间感到一阵痉挛——这声音太令人熟悉了，尽管不是狮童手下的人，但他却并未因为遇见熟悉的人而心情舒畅起来。

「嗨，我们在这儿呢！」

坂本倚靠在小货车旁，那是一辆足够供不少人乘坐的面包车。吾郎的躯体微微前倾，佐仓双叶那如火焰般炽热的橘红色头发，还有高卷杏的那对双马尾辫映入他的眼帘。一行人，包括神情兴奋的新岛真和奥村春，正坐在面包车里聊着天。

「你们真是太磨蹭了！」坂本大声地叫嚷道，好几个路人向他投去了好奇与白眼。

吾郎心头一颤，不禁感到一阵沮丧，尽管他心怀一丝坂本发现了他的期待，然而当他意识到那家伙实际上在朝他看不见的人喊话时，希望的火苗立即消散了。他退到一边，尽可能保持低调，没多久便发现了他们喊话的对象究竟是谁。

喜多川祐介——还有雨宫莲的身影钻出人群，他们看起来心情十分舒畅平和。吾郎凝视着怪盗团一行人，望见他们在交谈，但他听不见具体的内容——之后他们便坐上面包车，前往了一个未知的地方。

在那一瞬，吾郎不知道该怎么表达他的感受。一种混杂着失望与羡慕的情绪袭来——失望于那群家伙觉得明智早就死了，于是根本没注意到他的轻浮态度；而同时又羡慕他们可以继续旅行，明智无比渴望加入他们，为此哪怕做什么都在所不惜。他不愿承认这一点，但他明白，他们的旅程充满乐趣，而他则本应该与他们同行的——可惜，他做了太多的蠢事。

忧伤的情绪刹那间笼罩了他，明智吾郎离开了宽阔的街道，走进了附近的胡同里，试图让自己平静下来整理思绪。他逼着自己不再去一遍又一遍地回想那群神情兴奋的怪盗团，以备专注于手头要紧的事情——也就是找到狮童的下落。他猜想，既然怪盗团还在这里，那么他们必然已经成功脱离了狮童的殿堂，并且很有可能成功对那家伙实施了改心。若真如此，各路媒体应该开始大报特报了，这样的话找到相关消息就是小事一桩了。吾郎掏出手机，本该准备按下浏览器的按钮的——然而他的食指却不禁停留在图标上方，手机屏幕上出现了一个以前从未有过的图标。

异世界程序下方的三行上，出现了一个未知的图标，仿佛缓慢的心跳般充满不祥地闪烁着。这个新程序的图标并不引人注目：看起来像某种显示时间的应用程序的时钟一样，只不过里面嵌入了三个字母：

**ATN**

吾郎垂下头，他对此完全没有头绪。他也不知道为什么，但这一切都十分令人入迷，仿佛有人在指引他似的，他颤抖的手指轻触了那个程序的按钮。

「时间……回溯……程序……？（Another Time Navi）……呃……」

正当他开始思索时，针刺般的不适感刺痛了他身体的每一个部位，令他发出安静的喘息声。然而恍惚之间这种感觉便无影无踪，吾郎困惑地眨了眨眼，不太确定发生了什么。不久，他耸了耸肩——程序似乎有什么问题：自动关闭了，无论他试图点击多少次都打不开。他试着删掉这东西，然而这程序顽固地停留在主界面上，根本无济于事。他心想，或许是手机中病毒了也说不定，重启一下就好了。

吾郎叹了口气，不得不面对现实，回去完成他起初的事情——查找有关狮童的消息。尽管花了数十分钟浏览了一篇又一篇的新闻，却找不到任何有关狮童辞职下台、情绪崩溃、伏法认罪或者其他值得一看的新闻。有些文章提到了狮童的名字，讲他成为国会议员的事情，或者推断他有一天能爬上高位甚至成为总理——但这都是老新闻了。吾郎不断的搜索着，但他找不到任何最新的消息——肯定有猫腻，他心想。

吾郎有无数的理由感到筋疲力尽，互联网让他空手而归，因此他觉得不如回家休息片刻看看电视。返回到大街上，双目如狐地瞥了几眼周遭，一边对身边的行人保持警惕，一边在思考是否会碰到他认识的人。不过他觉得这不太可能，只要能一直藏在人群中便大可放心。即便如此，他仍无法摆脱掉这种无所适从的烦恼，他不知道为什么，但他再一次地低下了头，掏出了手机。

ATN程序依旧躺在那里，闪烁的图标渗入了他的视野。仿佛本能一般再次按下程序，然而一切依旧。吾郎的挫败感愈发强烈了，他不耐烦地试图再次删掉这玩意儿，结果依旧是白费工夫。他的注意力太过集中在手机上，以至于撞到了一名显然一直在逛街的少女。

「啊，抱歉。您没事儿吧？」对方心怀害羞谨慎地问道。少女的棕色马尾辫和绑在头发上的黄色发带，令他感到再熟悉不过了，当她抬起头望向自己时，他知道自己的直觉一定没错。「啊……你是……」

**不会错的，这个女生我认识……每次我上电视节目的时候她都会来……她给我做了很多吃的，没记错的话情人节那天她还给了我巧克力……**

——然而对方看上去长得和自己印象当中不太一样。 少女的头发明显比他们上次见面时要长，而且她的身材也显得更加小巧，腿和胳膊更短了，身高也矮了不少。或许吾郎没有仔细观察过她，但他确信那时的少女一定比现在来得个子高。

「没事我很好，谢谢您。 嗯，对不起，但请问……您认识我吗？」少女发问道，朝他抛去一个困惑的眼神。「您似乎认识我的样子……？」

吾郎眨了眨眼。震惊不已。这是怎么了？面前的她可是自己最狂热的粉丝，现在她却对自己一问三不知？莫非这是对方试图引起自己注意的小手段吗？

尽管他试着压制自己的口气，尝试保持自己的形象，但当他回答对方时，早先时候显露在他脸上的礼貌几乎消失了。

「……你在说什么？我们见过不少次了啊，每次我上电视你都来，然后你每次都给我做午餐便当，不是吗。」

——然后那些便当都被他当成垃圾一样扔掉了，他想到。吾郎低下头，感到自己肤浅而薄情，刹那间便被一阵难以掩饰的苦涩所吞噬。

正如同他被少女惊到那般，对方也对他的回答震惊不已。仿佛被一个恶心而疯狂的痴汉缠上那样，她迅速往后退开。

「呃，很抱歉，但我们应该是第一次相见的……抱歉，打扰了……」

在吾郎反应过来之前她便转过身，尽可能不以奔跑的姿态拼命走开，他发誓，虽然对方的步伐并不快，但他确凿无疑听到少女那声叫他「恶心」的自言自语。

「怎么回事……？」他喃喃自语着，忧虑的种子在他心中缓慢地种下。

就仿佛她记不得我了那样……好像我们从未见过似的……

吾郎试图使自己镇定下来。他想，或许自己只不过是把一个普通的少女误认成他的粉丝了，一定是这样的，毕竟对方比自己认识的那个女生显得更矮一些。 一阵歉意涌上他的心头，自己对她的说话态度实在是太糟糕了。他咳嗽了两三，请了清嗓子，漫无目的地瞧向对方刚才注视着的商店橱窗，那是一家稀松平常的女性时装店，似乎专卖那种非常女性化，风格优雅的衣服。

**等等，不对……这里不该是一家书店吗？ 我不可能犯错的，不到几周前我才从这里买了教科书呢……**

吾郎在橱窗上看到了他的倒影，自己那困惑的目光凝视了回来。早前的头痛感再次袭来，迫使他反复按了按自己的脑袋。他一遍又一遍地思索，这一切都没道理如此的——首先是没死在狮童的殿堂里，其次脑袋里传出奇怪的声音，然后差点淹死在海中，之后又身处在一片漆黑的走廊里，他的手机上还蹦出了一个自己从没装过的删不掉的程序。天气也十分奇怪地比平常要温暖，自己还是找不到狮童的消息，然后遭遇了被误以为是自己粉丝的女生，不过几个礼拜熟悉的书店就变成了服装店……这世界怎么了？

「快点走，真，要迟到了。」

「我就在你身后，姐姐。」

吾郎睁大了眼睛，瞬间回过身，仿佛即将精神崩溃似的。他紧盯着声音传来的方向。那种心高气傲，乱说一通的口气——新岛冴，还有作为怪盗团成员之一的，新岛真两人。

不可能错的，新岛真刚才还在面包车里和怪盗团其他人在一起——吾郎感到自己的心脏在砰砰乱跳。不管他怎么思索，各种问题依然解不开。那两个人在这里做什么？ 为什么冴的妹妹，真，会在那里？他该怎么办？怎么做？新岛真会认出自己，然后她姐姐也会注意到，到时候她们会怎么看待一个本以为已经死掉的罪犯，活生生地站在他们眼前，然后他该怎么办——

然而新岛真只是瞥了他一眼罢了。

她似乎对吾郎那茫然的目光感到困惑不解，但忙着走路的她并没有搭理自己。新岛冴对他的眼神感到好奇，但也没有理他。不过片刻，两姐妹便消失在了人群当中。

吾郎呆呆地站在那里。他似乎过了一阵子才意识到，两姐妹的面容不太一样，宛如年轻了两三岁似的。 特别是，妹妹新岛真的身高明显变矮了，而且新岛冴的头发也显得更短，甚至不及她的前胸。

明智吾郎在他的人生中，见过许多奇怪的事情，他曾好奇过，震惊过，但这次……他真的不确定是否能有一个合适的词，能够准确地形容他眼前各种光怪陆离的荒诞景象。

「……我真的没辙了……」


	3. Case 2：偶遇

无论白天黑夜，东京依旧是一如既往地忙碌、拥挤而朝气蓬勃。尽管吾郎已经在城里度过了两年半的日子，业已习惯了东京那放纵无羁的生活，但他不得不承认，自己仍旧念念不忘童年时在城郊度过的平静而与世无争的日子。他感到自己仿佛在成长的过程中，从未经历过那些疯狂的事情，对过往时光的回想令他无比痛苦，以至于不禁想要忘却一切，而他越是这么想着，他便越渴望回到自己那孑然一身的宁静故乡。毕竟在孤单无靠的小城里独自一人地生活，相比起忙碌的东京要显得更加稀松平常。

尽管身处涩谷——东京无数街区中最喧闹的其中之一，此时此刻的吾郎却感到无比孤单。密集的人群使他意识到自己的渺小，仿佛他只是一位相貌平平的无名路人那样，疏离于世人之中。他本以为自己已经成功地将这种孤独感埋在了内心深处的某个角落里，但亲眼目睹怪盗团的家伙们的欢乐日常，却仿佛令他情绪的闸门松动了起来。他隐藏的情绪如流水般一滴一滴地泄露了出来，突破了他一辈子压制，否认的努力。

他对一切都充满厌恶——尤其是雨宫莲那友善的面容，及他那无时无刻自由不羁的心灵。尽管与他对怪盗团的憎恨相反的是怪盗团对他展现出的理解态度，但他依旧对那八个愚蠢而不值一提的家伙仇视万分。然而他最鄙弃的人，终归还是自己，他的灵魂知道自己只是在自欺欺人，然而他还没有做好承认自己对他们除了纯粹的鄙视之外的那股情感——毕竟跨过去那道坎的话，就再也回不来了。

明智吾郎禁不住为自己的举动深深地叹了口气——他以前可没这么幼稚过。

无论准备好与否，他都明白是时候直面自己真实的情感了，毕竟这是他继续前进的唯一出路。那些笼罩在思绪之上的的自相矛盾的感情，目前的他并不需要加以过多的考量。他深吸了一口气，说服自己将那充满偏见的仇恨抛诸脑后，开始从容地转变想法，坦然面对自身。

他不禁在思索着另一种人生的可能性——若是自己的母亲从未离世的话，他会感到快乐吗？若是自己在第一次踏上犯罪的不归路前与雨宫君相识，一切还会如此吗？雨宫君能阻止自己变成一名冷血而残忍的杀人凶手吗？他是否可以和自己成为挚友，即使最无助的时候也能与自己同行，从而将自己从无休止的孤独寂寞中解脱出来吗？

他的内心深处似乎有了答案。只要给对方一个机会，雨宫君便一定不会辜负自己的期望。然而现实中，自己却如同毒蛇般反咬了一口报以善意的他。

吾郎双唇紧缩，一丝未曾察觉的微笑浮现在他的面庞上。他很少如同今天这样直面自己的情感，几个小时前的自己，还是一副哪怕对自己也是打死都不会承认自己的真情实感的样子。多年的实践让吾郎变成了一个甚至可以把自己都给骗过去的骗徒，那拥有超凡美丽的侦探王子的表象，便是再好不过的铁证了。他无比认真地对待自己扮演角色，以至于自己都相信自己的确是一名真正的天才侦探了。此刻陷入沉思的他明白，他之所以高估了自己的能力与才智，完全是由于自己会愚蠢到太过相信自己编织出来的谎言，以至于对此毫无意识，而这就是他失败的原因。怪盗团才不傻，真正的傻瓜明明是自己。

吾郎摇了摇头，徒劳地清理掉繁杂的思绪。毫不惊讶，忧郁笼罩了他的思绪。他这一辈子从未感到如此困惑，此时此刻任何对自身处境加以了解的尝试都无果而终。尽管新岛姐妹早已消失在人群中，然而方才相遇时的困惑却并未同样消逝。万幸的是，他所剩不多的理智还未丧失殆尽——回归冷静的他明白自己不会再见到新岛姐妹了。自己再也不能方才那般丧失理智了，而面对现实，承认自己找不到合理的理由来解释这一切，也并非难事。事实上最为讽刺的是，作为一个侦探，自己却轻易放弃了进一步的探索，不是吗。

伴随着另一阵充满疲惫的叹息，吾郎准备回家。实际上他离家并没有多远了，很快他便回到了自己的住宅楼，直奔二楼。一整天的活动使他筋疲力尽，他伸手准备从裤兜里拿出钥匙，打开门，准备好好休息——或者更准确一点说，他要试图迫使自己好好休息一番。

然而钥匙并未与锁孔对上。

「拜托，咱就不能好好儿休息休息吗……」

他沮丧的喃喃自语着，试图再次把钥匙插进门锁，却无济于事。锁不配合钥匙，门也没有让步。无可否认，他被锁在外面了。

吾郎站在门外，一阵困扰袭来。好像这诡异的一天还有他的沮丧感还没到结束的时候似的，诚然当下的状况，用「不寻常」三个字来形容都有点轻描淡写了，但是自己竟然会被昨天还能用的钥匙就这么给挡在了家门外？这是压垮他的最后一根稻草，以至于气愤不已的他没能注意到传入耳中的缓慢脚步声。

「啊，您就是咱的新邻居吗？听说是个年轻人呢，您好啊。」

疲倦地依靠在墙边的吾郎，听到这番话便条件反射般站了起来，保持着那副齐整利落的形象。他立刻认出了那位一直到现在都住在对面单元的老妇人邻居。她是吾郎为数不多的从未嫌恶或鄙视过的人。与很多其他人不一样，她从未对他摆出过崇敬羡慕的神情，对此吾郎感到十分讶异——不过，究竟她为什么会管自己叫「新邻居」呢？

在保持基本礼节的红线内，吾郎仔细打量了一番老妇人，不禁皱起了眉头。不像他方才误以为是自己粉丝的女生或者新岛姐妹俩，他的这位邻居看上起并无异样。尽管她的容貌显得略微年轻一些，但吾郎心想这不过是化化妆的事情罢了。一些粉底便可轻松抹去边角处的那点皱纹——然而先前从不精心装扮的老邻居突然化起了妆，便足以令他察觉到一丝异样了。

他不知道该说些什么，正当他决定应付几句时，一阵晕眩猛然袭来，迫使吾郎本能般地闭上了双眼；自己已经到了崩溃的边缘。他拉起眼皮，紧绷的血管感到了一丝安定，那股不适感消失了。而他的邻居仍然站在那里，穿着一套与刚才完全迥异的衣服。

吾郎僵在那里，目光呆滞，嘴巴大得说不出话。他已经懒得去思考什么了，再怎么想都解释不了这一切。

「明智先生，您没事儿吧？」她的语气中透着遮不住的关切，几秒钟前无影无踪的双眼周围的皱纹，又一次显露了出来。

吾郎呆若木鸡地眨了眨眼皮。就在前不久，他的邻居还把他当成个陌生人呢，现在就突然对自己直呼其名了？到底是她的衣服真的就那么一刹那之间变得不一样了，还是说疯了的其实是他自己？

一阵头痛瞬间侵蚀了他的头骨。他真的觉得自己疯了，在他眼里一切都混乱不堪，或许这就是他在「那个世界」遭受了某种创伤的后遗症也说不定呢。

「明智先生？」

他的思绪就这么被拖了回来。老妇人露出好奇的表情，反而加剧了紧张感。他不得不下意识地努力使他的声线尽可能保持自然。

「啊，抱歉……嘛，我没事，但是这钥匙好像插不进锁眼儿，我也不知道……这咋回事儿。」

一阵诧异掠过老妇人的面庞，吾郎翻着白眼，不知道该如何面对她的反应。

「真的？我来试试看吧。」

没等他反应过来，老妇人便从他手中拿走了钥匙，插进了锁眼儿。不费吹灰之力，门便打开了。

「您看，这不就打开了吗？」她的语气中透着一股轻松，而吾郎却在门口惊得哑口无言。老妇人似乎对他内心剧烈的活动毫无察觉。

「嘛，您让我想起来了您刚搬进来的那阵子，大概两年前吧，或许更久也说不定。那时候也是我朝您打招呼，当时您不知道这锁已经换新的了，整个人慌慌张张的，然后您就从上一任邻居那儿拿到了新钥匙，谁也不知道那时他咋想的……」

话刚落下，她便打开了自己的房门，走廊里只剩下吾郎独自一人，以及伴随着他的无数困惑。

「两年前……？」他慢慢回想着，被老妇人的话语从内心深处找回的记忆，逐渐生动了起来。他确实对那事儿记忆犹新，实际上，这是两年半以前他刚搬到东京那会儿的事了，然而这就是说……

吾郎双手紧紧捂住面颊，他的眼前一片黑暗——不，这不可能，这种事不可能发生的。他知道自己是个能够跑进某个平行世界，把自己的精神力召唤成实体出来的超能力少年，但现今发生的事情已经超出了他的理解范畴——但若这是真的，那么从他离开「那个世界」以后的所有事情，就都能说得通了，不如说，说的有些「太」通了……

吾郎关上了身后的屋门，甚至都没空去开灯，急忙从口袋里掏出了手机。战战栗栗的他仿佛即将探索到真相，一个庞大到让他的人生神魂颠倒的真相——只不过，他不知道自己是否做好了万全的准备。

无论如何，在他改变心意之前，他迫使自己检查了手机上的日期——2017年3月20日。

2017年，3月，20日……？！

吾郎瞬间不知所措，他早都想到了这点，但他原以为现在应该是2014年。然而现实却更加荒谬不堪，正经来说，今天应该是2016年11月27日才对，为什么手机上却显示的是2017年？

尽管他清楚自己的手机不太可能出现故障，但他依旧被迫如此觉得，他打开设置菜单，试图手动将日期更改为2016年11月27日，但他却发现这不过是徒劳——选项按钮变成了灰色。迷茫的表情浮现在脸上，刹那间，手机突然嗡嗡作响了起来，令他不禁惊吓万分，打了个趔趄，摔在地上。双手颤抖着试图把手机建起来，他发现，自己收到了一封新短信。

吾郎一下子没反应过来——他不知道这个号码的主人是谁，但比起信息本身而言这已经不重要了。无论是发来的时机还有内容，都仿佛冥冥之中必然如此似的。

他怀着一股混杂的好奇与警觉的心态打出回复信息，方才在街上那股萦绕在身的疲惫感早已一扫而空，感到无比的清醒。

吾郎睁大了双眼，难道真的有人知道自己当下究竟经历了什么？这怎么可能？

直觉活跃了起来，他清醒的意识到这些信息十分可疑，然而他为了寻求一个答案已经顾不上什么了——无论是什么样的，只要能解释现状就好。聆听着内心深处传来的声音，他决定先找找这个陌生人的乐子再说。

他不禁屏住了呼吸，心脏乱跳个不停，仿佛预示着狂风骤雨的到来。没等他开始回复，甚至没等他看明白，陌生人便又发来了新的消息。

吾郎头昏眼花，倚靠在住所的门上，他的身体就这么慢慢地滑落在地上。昏暗的走廊间，缕缕阳光透过打开的百叶窗，照在他的脸上。手机的明亮屏幕，成为了房间里唯一的光源，气氛变得更为诡异了起来。这家伙怎么会知道这么多他的事？ 莫非他真的知道自己的「一切」吗？

发来的消息宛如打在脸上的耳光般疼痛，之后陌生人便没再发来消息了。多年以来，把狮童踩在脚下一直是他的终极目标，可是最终打败那家伙的却是怪盗团一行人，在那之后他便仿佛丧失了活下去的意义。心中的纠结告诉吾郎，他的确是这么想的。

至少他的问题得到了解答——不管怎么否认，这个陌生人的确对他知根知底。此时此刻他想知道无数更多的答案，但他最终还是问出了当下唯一能问的问题。

吾郎感觉仿佛自己的心跳都停住了似的，即将被期待和紧张感所吞噬。他知道陌生人接下来要说什么——但他不确定自己是否有足够的勇气面对，更何况坦然接受了。

茫然失措的吾郎，心脏砰砰跳动着，仿佛要把自己的压力呕吐出来般，不禁感到一阵痉挛。尽管他早已做好了心理准备，但这些信息依然重重地击倒了他，他真的无法接受这沉重的事实。瞬间，脑袋一片空白，而就在他彻底放弃思考的一瞬，一股突如其来的恼怒如同闪电般刺穿了情绪的乌云，随即，它们便消散了。他越是思索，越是对陌生人感到厌恶与警觉。他怎么能够相信这个连名字都不肯告诉自己的家伙呢？何况他对自己知根知底，反之自己却对对方一无所知。

慌张不堪的他，甚至连字都拼错了，烦恼不堪的他只得一个个纠正回去。仿佛对方也不知道该怎么回复才好似的，下一封消息过了一阵才发过来。等了好一会儿，吾郎的手机才开始嗡嗡作响。

然而他并没有机会闲下来理清思绪，还没等他做好打算，新消息便接踵而至地传了过来。

这些信息就像在他的脑海中打开了一扇小窗似的，他回想起了今天下午发生的事情。他从那条胡同里窜了出来，混入匆忙的人群中，准备找到和狮童有关的蛛丝马迹。之后他发现，手机上出现了那个奇怪而未知的程序图标。难道说，他真的就是通过那东西回到过去的吗？

尽管令人难以置信，但这样的话，一切就都说得通了。不再认识他的女粉丝，那家取代了书店的时装店，找不到狮童的资料，对她视若无睹的新岛姐妹二人，眨眼间就变了样的老妇人的衣着，还有那个钥匙和锁的事情……

吾郎的眼皮跳了一下，他眨了眨眼，如果这一切只是陌生人在开玩笑的话，那这个笑话也未免太不好笑了。他在说什么鬼？拯救我的朋友？吾郎觉得，他的交际圈里从没有什么人能称之为朋友——最接近这个概念人的只可能是雨宫莲，但即便是他，说他是「朋友」也未免太过牵强，何况他只是单方面这么觉得罢了。

他的神情愈加严肃了起来。

即便如此，他也不免开始思索着陌生人的话语。只见他飞快地打着字，试图从对方那里了解更多的事情。对方所暗示的「他们」不可能意味着别的什么人，而他非常想得到一个肯定的答案，这样就能单刀直入地阐明了。

吾郎注意到对方回避了自己的问题。他双目紧盯着新发来的消息，薄薄的一层冷汗裹住了他的身体。他感到非常糟糕，以至于不敢要求对方仔细解释一下。即便如此，他还是强迫自己追问了下去。

这次马上就收到了回复，就好像是那个陌生人早已经在他开始追问前就准备好答案了似的。

**……什么鬼？**

下一封信息瞬间便穿了过来，对方的态度无疑十分焦急，恨不得一口气说出所有的事情。

昏黄的光线下，吾郎嘴唇微张，神情呆滞，深感讶异。他不知道该怎么回应对方，而他的人生中也从鲜有过类似的体验。写下回复前的分秒片刻，此时变得无比漫长，他觉得自己就像是个被玩弄于股掌间的愚者似的。尽管此刻他还是觉得一切都不过是场精心布置的恶作剧，但不知是因为什么荒谬的理由，他内心中的一部分却顽固不堪地拒绝接受这种想法。

片刻静默过后，吾郎凝视着他的手机屏幕，在脑海中三番五次地斟酌考量着先前扎根于心的成见。当他开始知晓陌生人话语里的个中意思时，那股单纯的怀疑又一次跳进了他的脑海——他觉得自己简直就是个天真的傻瓜，这不可能，那家伙肯定在说谎——好似他察觉到了自己的疑虑，他的手机再一次嗡嗡响了起来。他审慎地端详着自己的手机，警惕万分地皱着眉。

疑心疑鬼的明智吾郎，蹦出的第一个想法便是这家伙真的为了让自己上套而竭尽全力了。对方是不是在期盼些什么呢——以及，他的脸上连面具都没有，怎么召唤呢？

他觉得自己简直蠢得无可救药，但他还是照做了，毕竟照做了也不会有什么损失。

「……洛基。」他冷若冰霜地自言自语着，自己连Persona都没了，怎么可能召唤出什么东西啊……

突如其来的能量溢出了他的五脏六腑，宛如往他身上泼一大桶水似的，令他瞬间失去了气力。洛基在他目不转睛的双眼前，显出了自己的身影，引人瞩目的黑色怪盗服，替换了先前身上的学校制服。黑色的头盔紧贴着他的头部，手臂和腿部被皮带紧紧束缚。他双手颤抖着 Loki目不转睛地露出自己的身影，他的到来以深色西装代替了他的制服，头盔紧贴头部，皮带束紧了他的手臂和大腿。他双手颤抖着抚摸着怪盗服的玻璃面罩，一切都太过真实，令人难以相信。

「……罗宾汉？」他召唤了自己的另一个Persona，声线中透着一股先前没有的畏惧感。转眼间洛基便无影无踪，出现的是一个身材健美，气势磅礴的新Persona。他的衣服也跟着换成了另一件，面罩消失了，他戴上了猩红色的乌鸦面具，穿上了那件品红与纯白色的新衣。他紧盯双手，精致的白手套取代了黑色的利爪长手套。转眼间，正义的捍卫者，聚光灯下的男主角，整个世界皆为之震撼的英雄形象，浮现在他的身躯上。

「这里真的是殿堂啊……」吾郎喃喃自语着，召回了罗宾汉。他的威严再度融进了学校制服里，紧接着，他的手机便又响了起来。

他没有应答，尽管经历了这么多，他还是无法真正理解发生了什么。一切都来的太快了，他越是试图理解现状，越是会被接踵而至的新信息淹没，挣扎着——

「只能靠……我？」

虽然心怀困惑与疑虑，但他的确感觉到了些什么。

就像一道光劈开阴沉的夜空那样，一丝微弱的兴奋感穿透了他。他不确定自己是否该去相信这个陌生人，毕竟一切都过于疯狂。然而，深思熟虑之后，他意识到自己的 **潜意识** 想去相信这一切，毕竟，也许这次可以真的让一切重新来过。无论多么荒唐与不像话，他可不愿心甘情愿就这么放弃。这个陌生的家伙十分可疑，他知道的太多了。或许这是一个恶作剧，一个陷阱——但他的确向自己证明了他所言非虚，现在的明智吾郎，要么选择倾听，要么撒手不管。

不消多久他便做好了决定，明智吾郎，选择追随自己内心真实的想法，只见他的双手不再颤抖，坚定的打下了回复。

吾郎不再犹豫，他依然不知道自己的选择是否正确，但既然木已成舟，那就一定会有结果，他想。

明智吾郎非常清楚，他不该就这么轻易相信这个叫S的陌生人。对方甚至都没有告知他的真名，然而他不在意——也许这次的萍水相逢，正是他一直以来所渴望的也说不定。

数十条短信发来，S向他解释了他所需要了解的一切。而明智吾郎，则会仔细阅读研究对方的一切信息，以确保万无一失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的抱怨：做这么多图真是快把我累死了……


	4. Case 3：电击

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久没翻译了，之前一直有点忙……在此非常抱歉。

没有什么比「另一个世界」更方便去「处理」掉那些烦人的家伙了，多年以来明智吾郎早已深知这点。他的工作便是潜入殿堂，找到目标的阴影，然后消灭掉，不过几天他们便会一命呜呼——完成任务而不留下一丝证据，可谓是完美的专业杀手。

诚然，那个世界对他这样的刺客而言，就像一座游乐场似的。那是一个哪怕最无能的杀人凶手也可以安然犯罪而逃脱追捕的天堂。毫无疑问，狮童正义对吾郎甘愿成为他的鹰犬爪牙而激动万分——他是一个聪明人，很快他便明白了明智吾郎的潜力，那就是培养成世界上最致命而有效的杀人武器，以至于吾郎本人都没有意识到潜藏在他的力量背后，那无数的可能性。对此，吾郎不得不说，狮童那个家伙永远领先别人一步。在游轮上与自己赝品的相逢，令他陡然明白狮童打从一开始就做好了甩掉他的计划，一旦他不再有用，便弃如敝履。尽管他的确曾怀疑过，然而他却愚蠢地认为狮童永远不会认真如此。他越是思考，越觉得自己太过稚嫩了……

突然的袭击令他不由得打起精神，只见吾郎及时地往回跳，以免受到攻击。要是再晚那么一刹那的话，便将人头落地。幸运的是，方才的一击只不过在他的脸颊上划了一道，落下了几缕头发而已。 他擦去脸上滴下的鲜血，朝着今天这个恶毒不堪的阴影，挤出一个充满挑衅的冷笑。

吾郎集中着注意力，迫使自己摆脱掉不必要的混乱思绪。他觉得，自己真的得尽早改掉这个在战斗中胡思乱想讨厌的习惯。这群阴影可是冲着他的命来的，因此他更不能三心二意。

只见他动作优雅地躲过足以致命的攻击，从脸上撕下红色的面具，唤出了罗宾汉。在他的Persona朝着敌人所不断施放出的祝福与诅咒魔法的攻击下，阴影们很快便招架不住，只剩下最强的一只还坚持着。对方左闪右躲，避开了所有的攻击，它嘲讽地窃笑着吾郎，而他则回以一阵高傲的冷哼。

尽管吾郎十分清楚，哪怕是一个微小的失误都会令他命丧黄泉，然而他依然无比兴奋，将自己的谨慎远远甩在脑后。他仿佛感到血液流淌过全身，肾上腺素宛如毒品般在血管的每一丝缝隙中扩散，主导了他全部的思考。他在为自己的生命而战斗着，这战斗将他内心的虚无洗刷一空，令他感到自在不已。只有在这个世界中，才能获得这种别处无法体验的惊悚，这惊悚令他无时无刻不意识到，自己的生命依旧绽放。一阵显而易见锐利的寒冷穿过他的脊椎，而他不确定这究竟是出于紧张，抑或是对战斗的享受——尽管与阴影的战斗十分「有趣」，然而吾郎内心的一小部分，却并不对返回这个世界感到心情舒畅。

毕竟，这里是他成为杀人犯的启程之处。

明智吾郎又一次地分心了，他觉得他必须认真地改掉这破习惯了——剩下那只阴影突然间尖叫起来，没过多久他便意识到这是对方寻求增援的信号。那只阴影可能觉得，既然单凭自己解决不了吾郎，那么叫一群同类来进攻便可水到渠成。无疑，吾郎很快就发现自己身处一群嗜血阴影的包围中，每一个阴影都比之前的更巨大、强壮与压迫。他迫切地希望自己要是能同时召唤洛基和罗宾汉就好了——然而他也清醒地知道这是不可能的，因而愈加烦躁。

吾郎瞄准了那只最强的阴影，试图张开嘴，然而他的攻击并未成功发出，相反，一阵痛苦的呻吟从他的口中传出。在他的左手边，一只较小的阴影发出了胜利的尖啸声，只见它的身体上遍布电流。太过投入战斗的吾郎，以至于忽视了潜伏在身后的这只阴影，被它那弱小却意想不到的冲击波击中。 即使他的思绪很快平静了下来，他的身体却仍在抽搐。虽然这阵冲击并没有造成多大的伤害，但他却在几秒间失去了意识。幸运的是，吾郎及时地恢复了状态，躲开了另一只阴影的袭击——要是再晚一点的话对方肯定就当场杀死自己了。然而此时此刻，他的运气似乎快用完了，躯干上开始遍布一道道撕裂的伤口，虽然很浅，但却痛苦万分，他不禁憎恨起了自己的疏忽大意。

明智吾郎抓了抓伤口，牙关咬紧，放出了大量的攻击技能，疯狂地报复着敌人。尽管这些攻击技成功地摧毁了一大群阴影，然而还是有那么几只挺过了他的进攻。 他双目扫视着阴影们，敏捷地向后方跳去，他瞬间意识到，敌人方才的一击太过迫近，自己若是不及时脱离的话，下一秒便会身临险境——当场撤退或许是最聪明的决定，他可不想在千钧一发间因为自己的自负不凡与目空一切而搭上性命。吾郎疯狂地扫视着四周，当他察觉到附近的那所安全屋的时候，心脏都不由得重重地跳了一下。只见他指挥着罗宾汉，一边放出了自己最强的攻击技以转移敌人的注意，一边迅速地冲出了重围，闯进房间，把门反锁，然后发现自己身处一间豪华的饭店套房之中。

仿佛有一把小锤正在怒不可遏地击打着他的血管般，他把手掌扣在膝盖上，抻了抻胳膊，沉重地喘着气。他的心跳总算是在那度日如年的几分钟过去后平缓了下来，不断起伏的胸腔也安静了下来。只见他叹了口气，萦绕着的疲倦感消失了不少，吾郎撑起依旧发抖的双腿，直起身子，走进洗手间给自己做一下临时的急救处理。 他抓起那条首先映入眼帘的毛巾，浸进水里，然后把它用力按在伤口上。尽管冰冷的毛巾只能略微缓解一点疼痛感，但依旧聊胜于无，这玩意儿至少在他返回现实世界前，能撑住一阵子。

回到房间客厅的吾郎，依旧紧紧将湿毛巾压在他的伤口出，然后放任自己的身躯坠落在身旁的扶手椅上。他取下了深红色的面具，把它轻轻放在一旁的茶几上。尽管方才战斗带来的快感令他暂时遗忘了那股疲倦感，然而在仔细检查了伤口，又一次感到一阵刺痛后，他便身不由己地放弃了任何向前继续探索殿堂的想法。只见他又一次地哀叹着，或许到了让自己休整一下的时候了。只不过，他不能休息太久，毕竟自己任务紧迫——时钟的滴答声，仿佛在耳边回响着。

明智吾郎依旧无法相信，从他在漆黑一片的长廊中醒过来到现在为止，不过区区几个小时而已。发生的无数事情，使他感到恍若隔世，虽然他很庆幸自己终于能把握住今天遇到的种种不寻常的事情的蛛丝马迹，但他还是无法克制住那种自己仿佛身处梦境之中，随时会醒来的荒诞想法。

毕竟他知道，这一切，都不是梦。

时光倒流，认识S，了解了世界的全貌，然后从狮童的殿堂中杀出一条血路——这一切都是不容置疑的事实。自己所处的东京不仅是一个巨大的殿堂，同时ATN也的确让自己回到了过去。

一年前的此时此刻，听从狮童命令的他，嵌入了这家「五星级饭店」之中。这座殿堂的主人是一名腐败透顶的新闻记者，那是个为了获取独家新闻，即便红口白牙地撒谎，也要不择手段掘地三尺的家伙。然而，这家伙的确手握有关狮童的确凿无疑的黑材料，因此狮童下令他在事情泄露前，以最快的速度解决掉这只烦人的苍蝇。

吾郎忘不掉自己第一次探索这座殿堂时困扰不堪的样子，由于那个家伙信口开河的次数远超过他所说的实话，因此他的殿堂也受到了影响，充斥着数不胜数而难以通过的阴险机关。相比这种对虚假与真实的难以辨别，殿堂里那些来自阴影们的威压，便显得微不足道了。

当下，ATN将他又一次带回了这座殿堂，此时距离他在游轮上与死神擦肩而过只有一年。那个叫做S的家伙的话语，依旧在他的脑海中浮现，显得栩栩如生。

吾郎想起当时的自己并未充分了解对方所说的最后那句，但比起接下来的提醒而言这不算什么。他更加担心的是S所对他讲述的另一件事，那件事让局势变得更加复杂，因此他的心中一直对此颇有怨言。

他眉头一皱。事后看来，试图摆脱那种由于S的交谈速度太快。以至于无法岔开话题的扰人感，不过是竹篮打水一场空罢了。不过，他还是暂时压住了这种思绪，相比之下，复习一遍对方向自己解释的那些东西，是当下更为要紧的事情。

尽管孤独一人，但他还是忍不住大声地「嘟囔」了两下自己的想法。回想起今天的事情和S的讲述，他只感到狐疑万分。自己与老邻居重逢时的那种惊愕，止不住地反复折磨着他，以至于再用什么言语去形容，只会显得更加荒诞不经，超离现实。原来距离在他头昏眼花的时候，那位老邻居的问候关心，已经过去了两年半之久了。

他陷入了胡思乱想之中。

明智吾郎当然明白对方的意思，然而他也不禁一阵失望。诚然，可以随心所欲地前往过去的任何时候，这一诱惑着实难以拒绝。他本以为自己可以打开程序，在心情舒畅的时候随便选个日子，轻触一下按键就大功告成。可最终却发现，无论是回溯过去还是前往未来，决定旅途的都是这个程序而不是自己，堪称令人意外地烦恼。当然了，他也不是没有问过S，为什么自己要被这种束缚给限制住。而对方似乎也过了一阵子才回复给他，就好像对方自己也不确定似的。

看到对方的回复，他不禁心生不满地嘟囔了起来。然而仿佛S早有察觉似的，他并未就这么把沮丧不已的明智吾郎给晾在一边，

这番话仿佛打开了他心中的什么东西似的。就像无意中显现出那般，脑海中浮现了自己困惑不已地凝视着商店橱窗的样子——好吧，这就是为什么他并未随着回到过往而显得年轻的原因吗……这样来说的话，时间便无法束缚自己了，以至于干脆可以回到十年前，然后仍然显出一副弱冠之年的青春模样吗……

超现实的荒诞感使他不堪重负，头晕目眩。

每次S把怪盗团当作他的「朋友」时，吾郎都忍不住想去纠正对方一番，然而他最后还是没有给自己的冲动找到一个合适的理由——相比这些，他更关心的是对方话语中的不祥氛围。本质而言，他的手机就像是这场赌博中无可替代，且无法承受丢失之重的唯一筹码。大多数人可能不会奉上如此珍贵，或多或少象征了他们人生的赌注，然而他意识到，自己在这件事情上完全没有选项可言。

吾郎一边回忆着剩下的交谈，一边漫不经心地观察了一下自己的伤口。那里的疼痛感开始逐渐消散，尽管未能完全愈合，但好受了不少。脑海中继续播放着回忆的片段——开始的时候，自己质问着S为什么平白无故过了四个多月，令他满腹狐疑的是，对方声称不知道他在说什么。明智吾郎的侦探人设或许是精心操作的假面，但他还没无能到察觉不了对方话语中的诡异之处，理论上来讲对方应当对自己一无所知才对。而当自己询问起对方何以对巨大的殿堂，ATN还有他本人的事情无所不知的时候，S则摆出一副避而不谈的态度。

不过，当他质疑对方如此乐于助人地与他合作的动机时，S几乎没有犹豫便告诉他，考虑到自己和他若是单枪匹马前去冒险的话几乎没有胜算，他们的目标依旧是一致的。S希望这个世界能够摆脱殿堂的束缚，而明智吾郎，则憧憬着拯救怪盗团的家伙们。

他还是没有克制住自己的暴脾气——S太懂自己想要什么了，以至于感到自己仿佛像是一本供人阅读的书那样，令他浑身不自在。为此，对方也不是没有道歉，但他自己也明白，对方很清楚自己不过是为了挽回颜面而恼怒不堪。无论如何，尽管吾郎理解了S的动机，但他依然无法忽视自己的本能在平静的告诉他：还有更多的事情呢……真的只要相信对方，就能做出正确的抉择吗……

他的思绪被两封新消息所打断，就像之前那样，自己的满腹狐疑突然间又一次被血脉贲张，青筋暴起的激动感所取代。

吾郎回想着这些消息，胃里感到一阵不适，完全就是那时他读完讯息后的感觉的再现，毕竟S的用词着实令人诧异——然后，就好像ATN程序有着智能似的，这种不适感很快就消失了。而这种不安的感觉，对他而言至今仍记忆犹新。

几秒后，S便又发了新消息过来。

他犹豫着，迟迟不能回复。

他的决心无论过去还是现在依旧未有松动，但又不能假装那种盘踞在脑海中的紧张感完全不存在。一连串的问题占据了他的思绪，每当他试图抓住答案，它们便消失无存。自己究竟是为什么对按下程序一事犹豫不决、自己究竟会被送往何时何地，以及自己真的能够找到阻止怪盗团们在不知不觉中造就这所殿堂的解决之道吗？

然而，一丝无所拘束的微笑打破了心中顽固的慌乱与紧张。既然明智吾郎是一名天才明星侦探，那么至少可以如此自我暗示，然后便会梦想成真——阻碍着他的不过是另一个等待解决的案件罢了，尽管看起来令人生畏，但他拒绝逃避。

最终，他还是在改变主意前按下了程序的图标，一阵刺痛感袭来，令他不禁抽搐了一下，回想起了几小时前自己第一次用这玩意儿的时候的相同遭遇。然而这种不适感并未困扰他多久——眼前的世界宛如快进的录像带般迅速变化着，令他难以置信。旧日的无数记忆一闪而过，遍布四周，以至于使他恶心反胃。透过四周显现的种种扭曲的影像与声音，他看到了雨宫莲与他和颜悦色地下着象棋，倒在血泊之中的奥村邦和，新岛警官和自己一同蘸着酱油吃着寿司，还有狮童在得知自己的对手魂归大海后，脸上显露出的狡诈笑容……

映入眼帘的最终场景，则是这座在他眼前逐渐形成的五星级饭店殿堂，恰在此时，肚子里翻江倒海的的那股感觉戛然而止。然而他可没有时间去为此惊叹不已了——确切来讲，自己就这么被丢在了这条风格奢华的长廊之中，被一大群随时准备动手的阴影包围了起来。

ATN程序果然是真的，吾郎心想——他清楚地记得一年前的此时此刻，就是同样的这批阴影在袭击他。当时的他还不够强，无法与之匹敌，因而落荒而逃。然而今时不同往日，多年的战斗经验令他倍感自信，即便如此，躯干和脸颊上显露出的割伤伤痕，迫使他仍旧止不住地责备起自己的自负心态。除此之外，自己也难以无视那种突如其来刺穿他内心的罪恶感，这种罪恶感源于他知道自己的任务便是解开这座巨大殿堂背后的秘密。既然如此的话，似乎很难说四处与各色各样的阴影作战，便是S叫自己全力以赴收集情报的途径。

显而易见，由ATN程序包办一切，对他的行动毫无裨益；因此他也愈加难以摆脱那种顽固而悲观沮丧的信念——只要自己能够掌控回去的具体时间，事情就会更加顺利。现在的自己根本弄不清楚，究竟回到这个时间点的五星级饭店的殿堂，是否能帮他走上正轨，毕竟一年前的这个时候怪盗团可连个影都没有。

突然，房间里毫无征兆地响起了巨大的撞击声，令他瞬间跳起。仿佛有什么人在大力撞击套房的前门似的，不用说，彻底进入战斗准备状态的阴影们，最终还是发现了他的藏身之处。只见吾郎站了起来，把那条染上血色的毛巾扔到木地板上，然后当面具放好在脸上之后便瞬间将其撕下，随即洛基的身影便窜了出来。尽管他还是更喜欢穿着那套王子般的白色装束，然而战斗起来的时候，还是那套紧致而充分遮住面部的黑色战斗服更实际些。

他强撑着打开了房门，数十只阴影令人生厌地站在他面前，见到他后便立刻大开杀戒起来。然而晚了一步，凭借本能而抢到先机的还是自己。

「上吧，洛基，干掉他们——无畏剑斩！」

一股压倒性的力量掀起了狂风骤雨，只见洛基唤出了成千上万支暗光闪烁的巨大箭矢，它们随着命令如同圣雨一般倾泻而下。大部分的阴影基本命丧当场，可是明智吾郎却又一次气到冒烟——那只最强的家伙依然毫发无损地躲到一旁逃开了，他看见对方撤回豪华的长廊内，挑衅地发出嘲讽着自己的阵阵窃笑。沮丧不已而感到极端冒犯的他，使劲抓着自己的面具，冲向前方，准备施放出自己的最后一击。

「混蛋，别跑啊！」

回应他的则是比先前强千万倍的电击——五万伏的电流穿过他的身体；令他的每一块肌肉都陷入了不断的振动、收缩与绷紧的反复。吾郎痛苦地哀嚎着，心脏跳得如此之快，哪怕下一秒心脏骤停也毫不奇怪——最终在经历了如同数小时般漫长的时间后，一切的痉挛感都平缓了下来。

明智吾郎如同毛绒玩偶那样瘫倒在地板上，无数的电击痉挛震荡使他不能自已，一切都不受控制，眼前一片漆黑。

当他醒来后，他自己都不知道自己昏了过去多久。周围的空气中散发出的那股令人晕眩而不快的烧焦肉味，令他的五官清醒了起来。传来了一道熟悉的声音，他恢复了精神和意识，然后那道声音便越来越小……

「Crow，你没事吧？」

依旧浑身抽搐的明智吾郎，面容疲惫地把脑袋往后仰去。半睁半闭的注视中，缓慢映入了一道令人注目的身影。当他看到对方显现的面容时，目瞪口呆的他不禁发出阵阵急喘。

Joker的面容隐约可见。


	5. Case 4：审判

不平凡的日子对明智吾郎而言早已习以为常。这种不平凡并非意味着惊奇，而是一种不寻常。在他短暂的18年人生中，可能经历了远超普通中年人的千奇百怪的事情。他自己也不知道具体经历过多少次这种事情，毕竟早在几年前他就不再计数了。

在两年半前的那个命运注定般的日子，一直渴望的机遇终于来临了，在那之后便发生了无数千奇百怪的事情。时光飞逝，日月如梭，吾郎视野的极限也日渐扩展。一方面，他握有了召唤出洛基这种超自然实体的能力，另一方面，他也发觉到了那个难以捉摸，完全基于个人认知的世界的存在。自然，如此荒谬的事情简直令人难以置信，但若不是身临其境，他又怎么可能会相信这些呢？

他觉得自己的大脑可能丧失了对于惊讶这种状态的知觉，毕竟一切都是那么离奇——自己究竟是如何对这些诡异，以至于令人感到毛骨悚然的事情习以为常的呢？不过想到自己以前的真正职业，他便明白了是什么教会了他冷静面对无论平凡无奇，抑或怪力乱神的万事万物。他坚信，对他而言，惊讶这个词从来不存在于他的字典之中。

然而事实证明，他简直错得离谱。若真的有什么事情能令他自己都算计不到的话，那只能是一个熟悉的家伙，缓缓靠近自己，然后双膝跪下的景象。他宛如沉迷般凝视着对方，目光徘徊在鲜红的手套、修长的燕尾服，鬈曲的头发、以及那张线条锋利的面具上——毫无疑问，只能是Joker那家伙了。

「Crow，你没事吧？」只见Joker又问了一次自己，眼瞳中显现出的是内心深处的殷切忧虑。尽管那家伙只不过表露出了微不足道的善意，却足以使吾郎的内心小鹿乱撞了。他不知道自己该如何回应；就算Joker对此无所谓，自己依然被某种尴尬感所笼罩。

最终他还是试图说些什么，然而却只能发出撕裂喉咙，鲜血直流的痛苦悲鸣。他的身体依旧时不时地抽搐颤抖，浑身酸痛，更遑论身上散发的那股令人作呕的烧焦肉味，早已把他的肚子搅得翻江倒海了。隐藏在他那身衣服下的，可能是至今为止从未遭遇过的残酷伤痛，这种伤痛只会在他的肌肤上烙下形状扭曲，难以清除的疤痕。此时此刻的他，从未如此憎恨过不会治愈魔法技能的自己。

「被他们折腾惨了吧？没事，我来帮你吧。」

Joker仿佛会读心术似的，只见他双眼中的忧虑瞬间让位给了热忱，他站起来，召唤了他的另一个Persona。吾郎眨了眨眼，一股使他感到无比振奋的清泉冲刷着他的身体，宛如圣洁的瀑布一般，凉爽而舒缓。

「不用担心，我把他们都解决了。」

仿佛在安抚着惊慌失措的小孩似的，Joker的语气显得和蔼而令人安心。吾郎先是一惊，然后便利索地爬了起来，扫了一眼自己的身体——之前的痛楚、痉挛、抽搐、裂开的伤口，身体上一切苦难的印记转眼间便无影无踪。他不禁半信半疑地摸了摸脸，试图寻找先前面颊上的伤口，却不过徒劳一场。

一丝欲拒还迎的感激之情宛如闪电般穿过了他的脑海。两人四目相合，只见他的瞳孔中倒映出了Joker闪闪发亮，宛如月牙般的关切眼神。他不情愿地张开嘴唇，嘀咕了几句感谢的话语——然而他发现，他做不到。

他已经被成千上万的疑问折磨到无法思考，满腹疑惑，越是思考便越是找不到答案。自己在怪盗团们逃离游轮的客舱后的经历，这个巨大的殿堂，那个穿越时空的ATN软件，以及S的事情……到底该不该就这么如实告诉Joker呢——等等，为什么Joker对自己还活着这件事情毫不感到诧异？莫非对方一直知道自己还或者吗？ 对方的态度如此富有同理心，是不是意味着他已经原谅了自己，若真如此，自己真的值得受到这等待遇吗……

转瞬之间，那只戴着手套的手向他伸了过来，之间Joker坚定不移的双眼直视着自己。透过对方的瞳孔，吾郎看到的是无尽的善意与关切。他不禁向后退步，先前的尴尬感转瞬间化作了焦躁与不安。或许是察觉到了自己混乱的思绪，Joker露出了一个显然是为了让他安心下来的微笑。

「走吧，Crow，大家都等着你呢。」Joker坚定的话语不仅让明智感到自己在对方眼里仿佛从小孩变成了婴儿似的。只见对方向自己头来的目光毫无游移，不愿四顾，又好似有点对吾郎的态度些许厌烦的样子。

此刻，吾郎仿佛感到自己所处的奢华长廊，甚至「整个世界」都消失地无影无踪，无尽的空虚中，只有他们两人相视而立。

明智吾郎紧紧盯着Joker的双眼，朝着对方伸出手。真没想到，一切竟然如此触手可及……

**不对……不对劲……我真的希望如此吗……**

一阵微小的声音如同警铃般响彻他的脑海，然而他已经顾不得这么多了。

只因他终于找到了自己的归宿——得到了他们的谅解。

他知道，自己只想与雨宫君在一起，除此之外都无关紧要，什么S，什么穿越时空的程序，什么巨大的殿堂……去他的吧。

明智吾郎握紧了Joker的手，然而就在此时，他发现对方的笑容变了。

不对劲，绝对不对劲。

  
  
脸庞的表情依旧平静地诡异，然而Joker的双唇却露出了一丝笑容。吾郎没有看错，他的确在那么一瞬感到一丝恶意袭来。Joker笑得越来越厉害了，邪恶的窃笑声如同一盆冷水般浇在吾郎身上，吾郎明白了——此时此刻，沸腾的血液刹那间冷若冰霜。

「……哈，想什么呢。」

话刚落下，吾郎的手就被Joker甩到一旁。

只见吾郎呆若木鸡地站着，他的心脏砰砰直跳，手上传来的痛感清楚得表明，这不是虚妄的噩梦。

他完全无法理解方才发生的一切。

突如其来的疼痛如同蟒蛇般缠绕着全身，吾郎就这么倒在了地上，即使用尽全力也无法站起来。浑身抽搐的他，不禁张大了嘴，意识到躯体上的伤口又一次扩张开来，鲜血一滴一滴地淌了出来。 他那颤抖的双手条件反射地朝脸部摸去，脸颊上的伤口又回来了，就好像先前的治愈从未发生似的。

Joker跪在他的身旁，用暴力从吾郎的脸上撕下了鲜红色的面具。那种时刻伴随自己的自负感，现在正被一种混杂着仇恨与蔑视的情感所不断扭曲着。Joker的表情十分不自然——本不该如此的，可是……

「……事到如今，你还觉得你是我们的人？罢了，让你知道真相也好，你是不是觉得你从一开始就把我们玩弄于股掌之中？恰恰相反，你才是被我们全程耍着玩的家伙，而你竟然对此毫无自知，真是可笑。」

Joker看起来仿佛在回想着一个有趣至极的往事般，对吾郎嗤笑着。

「然而，我没想到你在和我们一起的时候竟然真的那么乐在其中……实话告诉你吧，我简直快笑死了！」Joker仿佛吐口水般朝着吾郎喷涌出恶意的话语，然后他便无精打采地把红色的面具朝远处扔在了地板上，吾郎就这么眼睁睁的看着自己的最后杀手锏被丢到一旁。

吾郎凝视着对方，他明白Joker话语中每个词的意思，但把它们放在一起就难以理解了——不如说，难以相信，以至于拒绝相信。仿佛又什么东西在他的思绪中破碎了似的，不断加速的心跳，是他还活着的唯一证明。

 **「告诉我，明智……」** Joker满怀厌恶地说出了自己的名字，对他而言这个名字宛如涂在他嘴上的毒药。「你是不是觉得自己可以从头再来？你是不是觉得自己找到了可以把你的过往一扫而空的玩意儿？」

「承认吧，在你知道了那股神奇的穿越时空的力量，还有什么巨大殿堂的事情的时候，你觉得自己仿佛找到了洗刷罪恶的救赎，对把？你心里想的是，自己终于，终于，终于能够成为主角了——」很明显，Joker并没有期待着自己的回答，他继续着，甚至不给自己思考的机会。

吾郎没有质问Joker怎么知道的，他非常，非常地想否认，但他做不到，Joker已经把他彻底看穿了。

「你觉得自己很快就会成为万众瞩目的超级英雄，对把？是不是连名号都想好了？比如说『赞誉无数的从幻影世界中拯救人类的超级英雄』这种，怎么样？」Joker那么一瞬间显得十分得意，然而不过多久他的脸色便又黑了回去。「别搞笑了，哪个英雄人物会去撒谎，背叛甚至杀人放火的？」

Joker的口中满是嘲弄，他望向明智吾郎的衣服，哪怕是这身着装都令他憎恶不已。他轻蔑的目光，仿佛可以吞没掉吾郎整个人似的。

「看看你的这身行头，就像个王子似的……你他娘的以为自己是谁啊？显摆你妈比呢？」

Joker的每一句指责与唾骂，越来越深，毫无保留地刺向他的伤口。难以忍受的感觉将他活生生地撕裂开来，以至于皮肤上的伤痕早已被他抛在脑后。 尽管刺穿全身的痉挛痛感逐渐消退，然而他已经丧失了所有的力量与意志力，只能眼睁睁的看着面前的一切。

Joker是对的，自己不过是个善于伪装的诡骗师罢了。表面的光明、闪耀与笑容，一切都不过是隐藏在丑恶真实前的假象罢了。什么英雄，他过去不会是，现在不会是，将来也不会是。尽管如此，他却在内心深处，无比地渴望从前方那无人知晓的磨难中拯救怪盗团的大家，这次他不是为了自己，而是单纯的为了他们所有人……尤其是那家伙……

「呵，明智，你听过这种说法吗？」Joker站起身，仿佛看着一坨垃圾般凝视着吾郎。他张开嘴，冷漠无情地继续说着。

吾郎抬起了头，他明白自己没有变成哑巴，然而就算再怎么反驳，Joker也只会继续说下去而已。

「很多人觉得，你怎么活，你就会怎么死。」Joker实事求是地说着，仿佛他讨论的不是明智吾郎，而是天气如何。只见他的手撑起下巴，面露嘲讽。「既然你的生命如此非凡，我想，你是否也应在离去的时候，走上同样不寻常的路呢？」

明智吾郎的背后传来一阵沉闷的响声，就像什么东西掉在地毯上似地， 他缓慢而机械般地转过头，试图查看声响的源头——那是一把枪，严格来说，是左轮手枪。他的视线朝那东西靠拢，枪的外表包裹着一层金属般的银色光芒，枪管上刻着两个大字——「审判」。

「不觉得这种结局与你很般配吗？毕竟你太清楚怎么用枪杀人了，毕竟你面前站着一个活生生的见证人，对不对？」Joker嘲笑着，憎恨从笑声中流淌出来。「来吧，明智，想赎罪吗？这就是你唯一的办法。」

吾郎朝Joker抛去一个空洞的眼神，Joker已经很直白了，他明白，这就是对方想要的结局。他的视线移回那把枪，只见他毫不情愿地撑起身子，坐在地上，仿佛自己的胳膊被某种神秘而邪恶的力量所支配了。

尽管枪的尺寸不大，但在他的手中却重如千钧。他不假思索地仔细端详了一番，这是一把五发左轮手枪，弹巢已经装填完毕，而且这玩意儿好像根本没有保险。毫无疑问的是，这把武器不是自己的幻觉，就像Joker所说的，自己在武器的知识上的确赛过大多数人。

他用带着手套的手指抚摸着枪管上刻着的字，一种恐惧与兴奋的混合感觉弥漫全身。「审判」——这把枪的名字充满着威胁与不祥的感觉。眼角余光看到的Joker，露出一副期待的样子，好像自己的挣扎与不安依旧是演戏罢了。

事后看来，或许Joker是对的，自己怪不了任何人，他活该承受Joker的蔑视。这场审判中，被告是明智吾郎，而法官则是雨宫莲，自然，法院的判决是，被告「有罪」……有什么可意外的呢？吾郎毕竟是个杀人犯，他的手中则是他的刑罚——作为杀手的最终归宿。

明智吾郎的双手十分平静，他缓慢地将枪口提到太阳穴的位置，睁开双眼，凝视着Joker的眼睛。 Joker的眼神里弥漫着狂热与兴奋，而他的瞳孔中则显得难以捉摸，先前的镇定早已荡然无存。然而，在他面对这令人厌恶的压迫感，意图作出最后的言语反抗时，Joker的兴奋之情转瞬间变成了惊讶。

「你说的没错，我做过很多不堪入目的事情，为了一己私利和那个愚蠢的目标，也伤害过很多人，包括你，还有怪盗团的各位……」

Joker的嘴唇又弯曲了起来，他显得既不友善，也不安心，只有轻蔑。他的双唇与其露出的是微笑，不如说是嘲讽。

「没错……是时候加入那些被你夺走生命的人们的队伍了，对吧？」

「你说的都对，诚然，我有一个英雄梦。」吾郎继续诉说着，仿佛Joker没有打断过他似的。「我想被人们所需要，接受，以及被爱……而且，我相信只要我能解决这个巨大殿堂的问题，那么我便可以借此而赎罪，最终理解被人所承认的价值何在……」

他知道，其实并没有什么「价值」可言，但把这些话说出来是唯一让他沉重的内心放松下来的方式。Joker依旧静静地站在那里，沉默地盯着他，眼皮微合，下巴挺立，显得十分高傲。

「方才你说，你怎么活，你就会怎么死——嗯，你说的对。」吾郎一边说着，一边痛苦地支起自己的身子，每一句话，每一个字，都使他痛楚不已。  
  
困惑的表情笼罩着Joker的面庞，很明显，这一切都在他意料之外。然而他依旧保持着平静，先前眼神中疯狂的恐吓消失无踪，只留下不屑一顾的态度。

「既然如此……像你这样的幻影……从一开始就不该存在！消失吧！」

明智吾郎咆哮着，以前所未有的迅猛力道，扣下了扳机。

子弹干净利落地穿过了Joker——不，幻影Joker的头骨，落在地上，只见对方震惊地睁大了眼睛，很快，那东西便在周遭稀薄的空气中消失殆尽，只留下了吾郎一个人在空无一人的走廊里。

他强迫自己的呼吸平稳下来，手伸向额头，擦去了上面的汗珠。

这已经是他第二次杀掉Joker了。

他第一次扣下扳机的时候，在他醉酒般混乱的大脑中充斥的是纯粹无比的喜悦之情，那时，杀掉「雨宫莲」是实现他的复仇计划必不可少的一步——至少他当时是这么觉得的。然而如今，一股纯粹的，并不是因为触电或是胸口的撕裂伤所引起的酸痛，弥漫着他的全身。

先前第一次看到Joker的时候的确十分震惊，但吾郎很快就明白，面前的这个Joker只是一个幻觉——距离现在身处的这个时候的半年之后，怪盗团才开始活跃起来，既然如此，Joker就不可能在这个时间点出现在这座殿堂里，更遑论对他的一切都那么了如指掌。吾郎可没忘了自己身处何方：一座靠着阴谋诡计与营造幻象，把「客人」们无比悲惨地锁死在这里的五星级酒店殿堂。这座殿堂可以针对人们最沉重的恐惧和忧虑，制造出恰如其分的幻觉，很不幸的是，吾郎太明白这个幻觉说了些什么了——就在一年前，当他的母亲告诉自己，自己的存在就是她自我毁灭的根源之时，他亲眼看见母亲的面容扭曲成了怪物般的可怖存在，从那时起，他就已经他上了一条不归路。与幻觉Joker的相遇令他感到疲惫不堪，他不禁想起来，当他杀死这座殿堂的主人时，是多么地乐在其中——而今天的一切，都是他活该承受的报应。

他原本以为对母亲的噩梦会再次重演，因此，当雨宫莲而不是他的母亲作为幻觉出现时，他感到十分惊讶。他不确定该如何行事，但这不重要——这把名叫「审判」的枪的枪管还在冒着烟，枪的重量似乎在他的手中变轻了。他轻轻地将枪放在地上，拿回了红色的面具，然后把它死死地固定在脸上。尽管他已经从方才的混乱遭遇中脱离，然而伤口上的疼痛，穿过覆盖他全身的无数神经细胞，再一次地给他带来了无尽的痛楚。

吃了一惊的他，撸起了袖子，只见一道奇怪的电击灼伤覆盖在他的前臂上。他确信，身体的其他部位应该也大抵如此，先前Joker给自己的治愈，看来也不过是幻觉罢了。

吾郎长长地叹了口气，尽管他清楚地知道这个Joker是个冒牌货，但它的话语依旧犹如利刃般刺穿了他的内心，哪怕去思索真正的雨宫莲抱有着同样地想法，就足以令他不寒而栗了，可是，万一呢……

……不。吾郎想着，他觉得自己就是个傻瓜，一丝难以察觉的微小的安心感，缓缓地钻进他的心中。 这座殿堂充斥着各种受害者们最畏惧的事物，但是他明白，自己的恐惧不过是空穴来风——尽管怪盗团并没有原谅他的所作所为，但无论他们的决定多么愚蠢，他们还是会愿意让他回到那里，重新加入他们，一定是这样的，毕竟事实清楚地摆在这里。

现在的他，为了一个全新的目标而下定了决心，发誓无论如何，他都会找到把他们从这座巨大殿堂中拯救出来的办法，并且他绝对不能在那之前就命丧黄泉，至于之后的事情，他也别无所求。

方才让他心烦意乱的挫折与疲倦一扫而空，取而代之的则是一阵软绵绵的安宁感。 当他第一次穿越回过去时，他本以为这趟旅途不过是白忙一场。毕竟，在过去的一个小时里，除了三次还是四次在死亡边缘的游荡之外，他什么线索也没找到。然而现在，他知道，自己错了。 承认他过往的罪过，还有他的真情实感，令他体验到了从未有过的解脱。扔掉那些过往的不快情绪包袱，比他想得还要令人愉悦而快活。

他发出一阵无拘无束而无奈的苦笑，变化太大，以至于都认不出来自己了。

突然袭来的晕眩感宛如日食般遮蔽了他的自卑之情，明智吾郎知道，时间到了，很快ATN程序就会把他带回真正的「现在」。周围的世界开始以极快的速度流动起来，以至于胆汁蹿上了他的喉咙。在离开这里前，他最后看见的是脚下的那把名叫「审判」的左轮手枪的样子，随着急速流动的环境而变得模糊起来。一道想法钻进了他那不堪重负的思绪里，那些过去的记忆碎片，犹如电影般映入脑海，显得十分异常，其中一些记忆的片段在他的意识中生动不已地播放着，至于其他原本忘却的记忆也出现了——然而，吾郎并没有沉浸于此太久，过往记忆的回放最终还是停止了。

当他意识到ATN程序准备把他带回到哪里时，他的血液仿佛凝固了。

这是一间自己曾拜访过很多次的熟悉的房间。昂贵的花瓶一如既往地整齐排列在他左手边的玻璃架子上。书架上充斥着价值显然不可估量的书籍作品。一棵硕大的盆栽植物摆在他的右手方向，下垂的叶子形成了一道美丽的弧线。在他面前的那个坐在豪华紫檀木制成的桌子后方的家伙，则是内心身处深恶痛绝的那个男人，他最大的敌人，以及不幸被自己摊上的那位「父亲」。

他回到了过去与狮童正义进行秘密面谈的时候。


	6. Case 5：CROW

明智吾郎依旧无比困惑，不知为何，似乎血管里的血液都流得慢了起来。

巨大的恐惧感毫无防备地吞噬着他的思绪，取代了回程路上伴随着他的的晕眩。克服这种乌云密布的不知原由的威胁感，可不是稍微努力一两下就能解决的。

**为什么……我会如此害怕？**

很难说他的困惑有什么不合理之处，毕竟今天的他不止一次地逃开了死神的镰刀，而且这也不是他第一次和这个男人同处一室了。然而，为什么面对死亡而无所畏惧的吾郎，竟会屈服于狮童正义的一个眼神，令他脊背发凉呢？曾经的他，可以冷静沉着地面对狮童的注视，然而现在的他却动弹不得。

狮童靠在座椅上，一道火光闪过他的双眼，见此情景的吾郎，紧张地吞下了口水。房间里的气氛是如此沉抑，仿佛他的肩膀上突然出现了不显其形的千钧重物般，全身被压得粉身碎骨，

狮童的表情一如既往地令人感到难以捉摸，就算他知晓了那种把吾郎拴在那里的紧张感的存在，也依旧不为所动。

「怎么突然不说话了？继续啊。」他的语气中混杂着一丝不耐烦。

滴滴汗水缓缓地在吾郎的后背上落下。他的双唇不由自主地张开，甚至都来不及充分了解当下的状况。

「……您在说什么呢，狮童先生？」

「你怎么回事儿？」被吾郎的心不在焉惹恼的狮童，猛地质问起来。「为什么报告事情的时候突然就出神儿了？」

「啊……这样吗……」

显然，当下的自己远未走向舞台正中，但他从未对这事如此心不在焉。若他不知道他们讨论的话题，该怎么应付狮童呢？更重要的是，怎样才能毫不令人怀疑地知晓现状呢？要是他能掏出手机看看日子的话，或许会记得点什么吧，可是现在……

「嘛，告诉我，奥村那家伙也有那玩意儿吧？就是说，那个世界。」

吾郎觉得自己的运气也不是那么一如既往的差，不过幸亏狮童替他解决了这个麻烦，尽管有些不情愿，他依旧感到些许宽慰。他明白了程序把他带回到了9月的那个日子，在他解决五星级饭店殿堂的一年过后，狮童找他过来询问有关奥村邦的调查事宜。即便狮童本人并不自知，但他堪称寻找潜在威胁的专家。吾郎深知奥村那近在眼前的背叛举动，将清楚地证明狮童直觉的正确性。短短几周之后，奥村就会充分暴露出自己虚弱而糟糕的一面，然后把围绕日本执政党的众多阴谋背后的黑手给通通抖露出来——直到明智吾郎令他永远闭嘴为止，

……不如说，他早已经「做过」此事了。但他只有那么一瞬才意识到自己的处境是多么怪异。

「诚然，如果他真的决定那样的话……处理掉那家伙也没什么难得。」他瞬间便信心满满地回复道，与他曾经在此时所说过的话分毫不差。他太知道狮童爱听什么了，果不其然，对方眼中的阴沉便被胜利的喜悦一扫而空。

「嗯，很好……非常好。」

还没等吾郎缓过神来，狮童的声音再次响起。他的语气十分平缓，但力道强劲。

「无论如何，生存第一。」只见对方下巴一紧。「我们可不想让你因公殉职。」

吾郎眨了眨眼，为对方意料之外而从未有过的关心困惑不已。难以直视狮童紧追不舍的目光的他，不得不转过头去。

当他意识到这一点时，腹中不禁隐隐作痛。

撕裂的伤痕仿佛血管般遍布全身，裸露在外的双臂上，丑陋的疤痕覆盖着每一寸肌肤，尽管已经变浅，却依旧显眼无比。吾郎颤抖的手指朝着右臂摸去，手指经过这些凹凸不平，撕裂结痂的伤口时，腹中不禁一阵翻江倒海。触碰伤口并未令他感到疼痛，但也同样让他厌恶至极。见此情景，一阵新鲜而极致的惊异感袭来，然而还没来得及多想，狮童便回答了他心中躁动不堪的疑惑。

「这都一年了，这些伤口已经没可能好起来了。既然如此，下次就给我小心点儿。」

止住了差点流出来的苦笑声，此时此刻，他完全明白了。

狮童似乎具有一种奇异而强大的能力，可以把明智吾郎的深思熟虑化为虚无，让自己显得如同孩童般幼稚。对方并不担心吾郎这个人不存在，他只会为失去这个身为小杀手的左膀右臂而焦虑。对一位领袖而言，手下就是手下，一个给自己处理脏东西的杀手——而不是这个人本身，对他而言才是真正必要的存在。这也是为什么狮童从来不愿看到自己的手下——

**英年早逝**

_  
_  
——面临烦恼的原因所在。  
  
  


仿佛有什么东西触动了他的思绪，刹那间，腹中一阵寒意袭来。

 **英年早逝** 。

宛如一阵大雨般，一股将他拉回现实的浪潮，洗刷着他的身躯。

他当即明白了是什么改变了狮童与他的关系，以及为什么哪怕出现在对方面前都会令自己满怀不适——明明从前不是这样的。

上次见到狮童的时候，他俩还是一起共事的人。自然，吾郎从一开始就准备在他身后捅刀子，然而他们比起对手更像是盟友的事实却不容置疑。狮童是他的上司，吾郎则是对方的下属。在阴云密布的权谋中，他们依旧是盟友，为了共同的目标而战斗……至少狮童是这么想的。

然而事到如今，诸多新事与新知，早已睁开了他的双眼。明智吾郎终于意识到，站在眼前的人已经不再是他的上级，相反，他从一开始就计划好了自己的死亡命运，但若不是引擎舱里那个自己的冒牌货亲口坦白的话，自己绝无找到证明这一点的可能，毕竟，冒牌明智的存在就已经证明这一切了。那家伙作为狮童的信使，诞生于他的意识之中，即便在自己眼里冒牌货就是冒牌货，但对狮童而言，冒牌货就是真品。事到如今，真正的明智吾郎，依旧无法顺畅地吞下这枚充满苦涩的药片。

此时此刻，狮童的脑海中，又在想什么呢？

吾郎眯起眼睛，竭尽全力地捕捉着狮童的情绪变化，然而对方橘黄色镜片下的双眼中皆是虚无，令他一无所获。对方究竟是否已经找到了别的杀手来处理掉自己，以及，对方是不是现在执着于干掉自己，抑或是……？

思绪不安，顿感迷失的吾郎，无意识地抚摸着自己的前臂。先前搁置一旁的伤口的疼痛感又一次蹿到了胸口，顿时心生不安地陷入了深深的沉思——他原本难以相信自己在时光倒流间所付出的努力足以改变未来，但那些伤疤证明了他的错误。毫无疑问，胳膊上的伤口就是电击造成的结果。

他忍不住攥紧了拳头，看来，哪怕些许微小的错误，都足以令他尝到苦果。理论上在「一年前」遭受的伤痛竟然可以保持到现在，那么实在是难以想象，若是选错了路，事情将会变得多么糟糕……对他而言，这些伤口不仅是一个提醒，更是一种警示。

「今天的事情大概就这样，」狮童一边说着，一边站立起来，把吾郎的注意力转回他的身上。「顺带，尽管天气依旧温暖，但我建议你最好穿件长袖……」

空气中弥漫着一股紧绷的气氛。吾郎紧闭双唇，把他刚才想说的话咽了下去。

「对了，明智……」

明智吾郎瞬间回过神来，那神情宛如觐见君主的骑士。

「是，是的，狮童先生？」

「不许再直呼我的名字。」

「……是，先生。」吾郎语气僵硬地答道。

随着话语的落下，他离开了狮童的办公室，关上了身后的大门。只见他走进电梯，倚靠在墙上，沉重而忧虑地叹了口气。

直到此时，他才意识到自己的心脏究竟跳得有多么厉害。

平心而论，这场相逢还不算太糟，但即便如此，他依旧在狮童犹如恶狼的威压前，前所未有地感到自己如蝼蚁般弱小。他一向对狮童心怀矛盾而复杂的感情，的确，自己恨死了那家伙，无比期盼看到他受辱的模样，但另一方面，自己又在不顾一切地寻求对方的认同。若是有朝一日狮童正义的名字成为全世界的笑料，他必然会为此幸灾乐祸，但内心深处，他却依旧渴望着那位父亲能够发自内心地承认他们的父子关系，爱着他。

吾郎很快便将这些想法抛诸脑后，梦里的事情，想多了也没意义。

或许自己从未感受过父爱也不是全无理由，仔细想想，自己真的配吗？这个问题可能不会有什么答案，但就让情绪这么忧郁下去也不是办法，因此他只能使劲甩了甩脑袋，就当把这事儿清出脑海了吧——他打开手机，上面的日期显示，今天是2016年9月13日。

他心不在焉地走出大楼，思索着下一步怎么办。或许用ATN回到过去是个不错的主意，但S的话语却提醒着他，尽可能寻找有关怪盗团的线索和消息。然而，他对此似乎也没什么头绪。  
当他终于不再出神的时候，他发现自己身处一片社区游乐场里。

游乐场又小又破，无人光顾，只有几盏附近的路灯亮着。夜幕早已降临，沙坑的中央放着一挺秋千，见此情景，他突然有了一股幼稚不堪的想法——

明智吾郎就这么缓缓朝着秋千走着，独自一人坐了上去。天气还算可以，一股微风吹过，夏夜的凉爽气温令他心旷神怡，精气神儿也上来了。只见他拿出了手机，开始联系S。

吾郎手机几乎瞬间就响了起来，他仿佛觉得，有个不见其面的神迷人，整天都在期待着自己的消息，而只要自己发个信息过去，对方就迫不及待地回复过来。

他双目微睁，本以为S会问自己有什么成果的，没想到却被他这么关心了一番。此情此景令他几乎放下了绝大多数的戒心。

S从来不会贬低自己，吾郎早已明白这点。蟋蟀的吱吱声打破了片刻的沉默，他的目光又一次紧盯着手机屏幕。

他不知道该怎么回复，S说的没错。但即便如此，他也无法停下那股对自己为什么会陷入如此境地的好奇心。先是逃离那艘沉船，然后发现自己能够穿越时空，而目标则是从根源上消灭这个笼罩全世界的幻象——生活的乐趣果然无处不在，然而他并不为此感到兴奋，不如说，他觉得自己就像是沉进水里般思绪混乱，就好像，一切都命中注定似的——或许这是某种超自然力量给予自己的补偿？然而他并不觉得这是什么好事，毕竟，没有什么比平静无奇的生活更好的了，比如说，与自己的家人在一起什么的——

短信的提示音宛如刺耳的咆哮，吾郎惊了一阵儿，眨了眨眼，思索着S的回复。他没有当即就回过去，或许可以在此处继续游荡一阵子，或许可以试试用ATN回去，但若如此的话，ATN将会把自己送回一个与现今的状况联系更加紧密的过去——此刻，心中有一道声音告诉他，在此时此刻继续观察一阵子也无妨——他不知道是什么，但或许并不是自己的侦探本能。

所以，现在该怎么办。第一步如何行事……要是能缩小殿堂形成的时间范围就好了……

一闪而过的念头穿越他的脑海，犹如一记重锤打醒了他，他不禁嘴唇微张，暗自责备自己为什么到现在才发现。他焦急地望向四周，寻找线索，附近却空无一人。

「出来吧，洛基。」他碎碎念叨着。

尽管显得匆忙而鲁莽，但他必须确认现状。

一股熟悉的温暖能量覆盖着明智吾郎的全身，夏装变成了紧身衣，遮阳板、护手和头盔宛如铠甲般出现。洛基那高大而气势磅礴的身形显现了出来，看起来似乎在苦笑的样子，见此情景的明智吾郎，充满崇敬地凝视着对方，意识到自己竟在短短一瞬就完成了如此的壮举。洛基对他召唤的回应，正是他想要的——可以确定，2016年9月13日的时候，巨大的殿堂就已经出现了，怪盗团对此一无所知，也一无所动——吾郎悬着的心终于放了下来，既然如此，一切都变得容易到不能再容易了，想到这里，他的嘴边不禁浮现出一丝胜利的笑容。

召回洛基之后，他看到自己的着装回到了正常状态。只见他再次拿出手机，忍不住准备和S分享这个发现，然而——

「我就知道……我就知道他是Persona使用者！但……他真的是斑目和金城提到的那个『黑面具』吗？！他真的是……幕后黑手……吗？」

听到这番话的吾郎，急忙扭过脖子，甚至感觉自己痉挛了。

吾郎看到了他。

蓝色的瞳孔紧盯着吾郎，仿佛匕首般刺穿了他的身体，撕碎了他的灵魂，黑暗中浮现了一只猫咪站立的身影。他失望不已，他太清楚那只猫是谁了。

摩尔迦纳没有丝毫讶异，他的眼中只有万事皆定的感觉。有那么一阵子，一人一猫彼此盯着对方，一言不发，仿佛某种神秘的力量将他们死死固定在那里似的。焦躁与不安充斥在明智吾郎的每一丝血管中，脑中的齿轮飞速运转着。他必须马上就做些什么，什么都可以——只见他双腿发抖地站了起来，谨慎地面朝摩尔迦纳望去，心中宛如走钢丝般紧张。他忍不住憎恨着自己的行为，光天化日之下召唤洛基简直愚蠢而鲁莽，而现在则是为此付出代价的时候了。

不出所料，摩尔迦纳的毛都炸了，只见他慌张地自说自话，口水都控制不住地流了出来。

「哼，看来我得赶快回去告诉大家了。至于奥村的殿堂，得等等了！」

还没等吾郎反应过来，摩尔迦纳就一溜烟跑掉了。他飞快地蹿了出去，吾郎甚至没意识到自己该追上去。就这样，Mona不留痕迹地消失在了夜色之中。

目送着对方远去，吾郎就像个木头人那样呆呆地站在那儿——未来起了变化，非常大的变化。毫无疑问，很快摩尔迦纳就会将他的新发现告知怪盗团们，如果那家伙脑子足够灵光，那么当他看到洛基的身影时，他便能马上意识到周遭的这个巨大殿堂的存在了。

一股强大的力量把他的胃搞得翻江倒海，很快便全身酸痛，难以站立。事已至此，是不是到了用ATN穿越回去，消除这个吗反的时候了呢？

他考虑着自己接下来的打算，此时此刻，内心中仿佛有个自己几乎听不见的声音，对此感到一阵好奇。然而在他看来，这种好奇心既不必要，也不合适，毕竟接下来要做的事情太多了……但即便如此，他也无法否认胸口处怦然跳动的 **兴奋之情** ，无法否认，他无比渴望知道世界线变动的结果……仔细想想，有什么可怕的？反正自己一无所有，何况时间充裕。他知道接下来的决定会显得幼稚无比，但他实在厌倦了伪装下去，这种讨厌的感觉他再也不想有第二次了。

有关巨大殿堂的新发现可以放一放了，老实讲，与摩尔迦纳的意外相逢，令其他的新发现瞬间黯然失色。此时此刻，Mona应该快找到怪盗团的家伙们了，而这很有可能是自己一直渴求的宝贵时机。

兴奋感消耗了他不少的精力，他离开了游乐场，准备回家，想着明天快点到来。

不过，明智吾郎似乎没有发现，今晚在游乐场的目击者，并非只有Mona一人。两只乌鸦栖息在附近的一棵树上，没过多就，又有四只飞了过来。今晚发生的一切，都没有逃过它们锐利的双眼。世界各地有关乌鸦的迷信汗牛充栋，有些将其视为吉祥和健康的象征，另一些则觉得它们是死亡与不幸的征兆。而究竟等待明智吾郎的命运如何，此时此刻，似乎无人可下定论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于明智某个鲁莽的举动，那个晚上Mona并没有遇到美少女怪盗。那么，接下来会发生什么呢……


	7. Case 6: 秘密

诚然，明智吾郎是个早起的百灵鸟。但让当下的他睁开双眼，却是件万万不愿的事情，毕竟被窝的温暖实在令人着迷，太过舒适了。

当他躺平在床上的时候，同学们或许还在忍受课程的煎熬吧。放在平时，逃课这种事情简直不可想象，然而手机上的ATN程序，让他彻底失去了担心的理由。只需轻轻一按，那些若是暴露出去足以毁掉他个人形象的懒惰与散漫，顷刻间便会如同黑板上的笔记般一股抹消掉。当然了，ATN的设计目的并非如此，然而人有欲望无可厚非，尤其是青年人更是如此。逃个课，打个盹儿的事情，也能叫事儿吗？自己维持了那么多年的完美无瑕的形象，也到了稍微小憩的时候了。某种程度上，能平淡无奇地睡上个几天，对他而言也是一种解脱了。

然而，一丝失望涌入了浮在这种片刻喘息的虚幻的喜悦感之中。距离他遇到摩尔迦纳已经过去一个多礼拜了，出乎意料什么都没发生——没有争斗，没有电话，没有短信，什么都没有。难道怪盗团的那帮家伙，会放着一个实际上是Persona使用者的追查自己案子的侦探不放吗——更何况在东京发生过的各种乱七八糟的事件，这个人可不是一点嫌疑都没有。

不论如何，这帮人不找自己也是给自己省了不少心。毕竟别人挖出自己诸如地址、学校、电话号码之类的个人信息，堪称小菜一碟。谁叫自己是个大名人呢——情人节的时候家门口堆积如山的巧克力可以轻松证明这点。怪盗团若有心，联络上他自然不难，何况那个黑客少女也是他们的人，然而不知为何，他们自始至终保持了沉默。

当下的吾郎，所能做的就是跟个蠢货那样坐在那里，慢慢等待罢了。

S在早上给他发了这条消息，吾郎也清楚，对方说的没错。现在的他，只不过是在浪费时间。之前的十多天，自己并没有什么成果，每天前往学校的途中，一股生怕和雨宫君打照面的惊慌感时刻笼罩着他。想到自己曾经和他搭乘同一条地铁，那么多次巧合地相遇，他的心中就满腹疑问。他甚至暗自猜测，雨宫这家伙，是不是在刻意躲着自己呢……

时光飞逝，他甚至感觉距离巨大殿堂的出现到现在，宛如过去了好几个月似的，当时那种充斥身体每个角落的激动感，变成了遥远的记忆碎片。S还是那么的兴奋，赞美着他的成就，鼓励着他继续前行，然而自己依然没能满足对方的期望，不如说，事情的进展越来越缓慢了。

吾郎勉为其难地从被窝中探出头来，仔细端详着窗帘间流露出的光芒。九月的太阳闪耀无比，足以冲破一片黑暗的卧室，点亮房间里的每个角落，嗯，天气不错。

至于房间里的状况，简直糟糕到说是台风刮进来了也不过分。课本大剌剌地在书桌上张开，衣服扔得到处都是，垃圾碎屑充斥在每一处缝隙角落，笔记本电脑上布满灰尘，散落一地的文件夹……如此混乱不堪的环境，任谁都会怀疑他「一尘不染」的名声。然而吾郎甚至不屑于假装关心这些，毕竟手头有了ATN，还怕什么呢？

然而他最终还是流露出了些许关心，只不过是针对S的话而已。一阵内疚感弥漫在他刚睡醒而迷迷糊糊的思绪中，他意识到，自己不能再犯懒下去了。既然怪盗团不来，那就自己过去吧，他深知这一决定的鲁莽，甚至说是愚蠢，毕竟这么做只是为了满足自己那儿戏般幼稚的好奇心罢了。然而心中却仿佛有另一个自己似的，对这场找到有关巨大殿堂线索的，千载难逢的机会，不屑一顾。

他需要线索，而怪盗团或许可以告诉他些什么——就这么回事。

抖擞伸展了些许，明智吾郎穿上了他的冬装制服，他仿佛已经看到路人的怪异目光，听到他们的指指点点了似的，过去几十天一向如此。狮童那没有半点轻率的话语，又一次响彻他的脑海，令他不禁眯起了眼，皱了皱眉。他不得不心怀厌恶地承认，听从狮童的命令，甚至哪怕是听那家伙红口白牙一番，就足够令人难受了。然而那家伙说的对，自己要是就这么穿着夏装跑出去，然后把自己满是伤痕的胳膊暴露给整个东京的人看，绝非明智之举。忍受路人奇怪的指指点点，以避免不必要的问题和状况，是必须付出的代价，而代价，就是自己的那股骄傲感。

走之前，他给S发了条尽可能短的信息，以令对方安心。

乘坐地铁并不麻烦，不过一会儿便到达了目的地。一股充斥着困扰，厌倦与烦躁的感觉，随着前进的步伐而愈演愈烈。他盯着卢布朗的大门，甚至能听到不知何处传来的对自己疯狂的冒险行为的指责，然而他甩了甩脑袋，将这些担忧抛却脑后。他冷哼了一声，推开了大门——什么冒险，什么好处，尽是扯淡，他想。

只见卢布朗咖啡馆内几乎没有什么顾客，店主正忙着清洗杯子，对上次前来此处的自己而言，这里是一个充满温馨与轻松感的地方，昏黄的灯光，舒适的座椅，食物和热饮的香味弥漫在室内，而今天也同样如此。轻声打了招呼，明智吾郎又一次坐在上次自己选择的吧台座椅上，佐仓惣治郎朝他点了点头。

「又是侦探啊，今天在这里准备点什么？」

「平常那样就行。」他语气缓和地答道，与佐仓老板粗犷的声线形成了对比。对此他倒是无所谓，不如说，这种态度，比起平日里自己听到的无数虚伪的崇拜，令人安心不已。

吾郎朝四周望去，寻找着雨宫莲的踪迹，目光逗留在通向阁楼的楼梯上。或许是自己的举动太过显眼，佐仓老板一边给他倒了杯咖啡，一边回答着他心中的问题。

「你要是找莲的话，他应该已经在上学的路上了。每次我有事儿的时候，都会在我走了以后才叫他帮我打理这里，这样他就没法子摸鱼太久了。」

「嗯……」吾郎没说什么，目光聚焦在手边的咖啡上。飘在空气中的香味，令他流连忘返。

佐仓老板继续刷着他的杯子，房间里一阵短暂的沉默，然后，老板开口了。

「你不上学吗？」

「有工作。」吾郎脸不红心不跳地撒着谎。

「可是我不觉得你在工作……」佐仓老板碎念着，吾郎假装没听见——又是好几秒的沉默。

「对了，那位检察官女士怎么样了？」

「你说冴小姐？……她挺好的。」 **我想。**

吾郎微微清了清嗓子。身边各种忙得要死的事情让他没空细想冴小姐的事儿了，当然，说什么也不会让佐仓老板知道他怎么想的。严格来说，自己最后一次见到她，大概是那天——两年半之前了，那时自己第一次使用了ATN程序。他现在很清楚，当那个程序把自己送回「现在」时，自己已经又见过她一次了，只不过他并没有亲身体验过罢了。

「上次她来这里都是两个多月前的事儿了，当时我们吵得很厉害。」佐仓老板心不在焉地讲述着，然而他紧张的神情并未逃过吾郎的法眼。仔细想想，自己确实在「之前」因为她做的太过而责骂过对方，然而这次又是怎么回事？难道不是和佐仓家有关的事情吗？

「我不知道您们怎么吵起来的，但愿事情解决了吧。」吾郎不准备把事情闹大。「冴小姐其实也不是不能稍微变通一点的，啊，您可千万别告诉她我说过这话……」

一阵尴尬而刻意的傻笑从嘴边流了出来，颇有种整个世界都在围着自己转的感觉。佐仓老板本想回话的，但大门风铃的响声打断了他。见此情景，吾郎不禁一阵毛骨悚然，穿过门走进来的正是雨宫君——和他的怪盗团朋友们，加上那只猫，总共七人。

**……等等，** **7个人？难道现在不应该是8个吗？**

没花多久他就意识到谁缺席了——奥村春。然而他没空去思索她不在的原因了，七双瞪大的眼睛，正充满不可置信地紧盯着自己，仿佛要射出激光，给他脸上烧个大洞似的。说自己第一时间没被弄糊涂那是纯扯淡，他可没料到雨宫会把这群身怀绝技的小团体给一并带来。不管如何，自己还是得一如既往地表现出一副无动于衷的神情。

率先打破沉默的是佐仓老板，脑门儿上的皱纹表明，他还没走神到感觉不出来如此剧烈的，从温暖直坠冰窟的气氛变化。

「嘛，你们忙吧，我先走了。」他脱下围裙，语气很糟地抛下了一句，便径自离开店铺，临走前还不望最后回头瞅一眼。

门关上了，众人又开始吵吵嚷嚷了起来，都分不清谁在说话了。

「看来摩尔迦纳说的是真的了？」

「你也是Persona使用者，对不对？」

「难道你就是那些暴走事件的幕后黑手吗？！」

「你知道那个世界的事情，对不对！」

「难道我姐姐也知道你的事情吗？」

「你到底想干啥？」

「为啥要来这儿？」

「你是不是要把我们交给警方！」

「丫混蛋玩意儿，和莲莲走的那么近原来是为了刺探情报，艹！」`

吾郎就那么一本正经地站在那里，即使面对坂本龙司的咆哮斥责，也无比从容。众人冲动的叫嚷之中，只有雨宫君静静地站在一旁，保持安静地观察着。哪怕在他盯着吾郎的时候，他的面容也显得深不可测——直到他开始说话为止。

「都冷静点。」

他的声音不比轻声细语响多少，但却充满着令人服从的力量。转眼间，一阵尴尬的沉默席卷房间的每一个角落，众人纷纷朝向雨宫君望去，充满忧虑地交换着眼神。

「方便的话，我能和明智君谈谈吗……拜托了。」好像他的要求很无理似的，他最后又补充了一下。

一阵颇有意见的低声细语响起，眼看着那种非常符合坂本性格的粗鄙之语就要从他口中喷发出来的时候，有人朝后紧紧拉了一下他的肩膀，止住了他的冲动。

「听见他说啥了吧，咱们上去吧。」高卷杏就像母亲责怪小孩那样说道。众人拗不过雨宫莲，只得顺着他的意思，同时忍不住恶狠狠地朝着明智看去。对他的的提议，吾郎连头都没摆一下。

「别提了，」雨宫都没细看他一眼，就这么落下了话，只见他犹如准备抓罪犯的警察那样扫视着对方。「老实讲，跟他们一样，我也很好奇你为啥会过来。但我也明白你不是个愿意惹是生非，随便骂人的人——所以，你也是Persona使用者咯，而这表明你也知道有关那个世界的事儿，没错吧？」

吾郎没有立刻回答对方的问题，而是在思考最佳的应对方式。究竟该不该一五一十地告诉雨宫君从上次见面到现在为止，加入怪盗团，在船舱里挂掉，以及自己的背叛之类的一切事情呢？——不，别想了，那样自己只会被对方当傻瓜，甚至精神有问题。毕竟，在这个时间点上这些都没发生过，同样有关ATN的事情对方肯定也不会相信的……既然如此的话，该回答些什么才好呢？

突然，一个念头一闪而过，他兴奋不已地止住了微笑。

「你怎么知道这些的？」只见他假装摆出略显惊讶的样子。

「六月遇见你的时候，Mona……就是你看见的那只猫，说的话被你听到了，然而，除非是去过那个世界的人，否则不可能听得见的。」

吾郎露出了认真的神色，难道那时他们就已经发现自己不怀好意了吗？

「但更重要的是，前几天摩尔迦纳看见你……召唤了Persona，然后衣服变成黑色，还戴了黑色的面具。」

雨宫顿了顿，聚精会神地观察着吾郎的面部表情。见对方没什么反应，他的口气也变得更加锐利了。

「我们的一个改心目标说过，有一个戴着黑面具的Persona使用者在那个世界通过使人精神崩溃来杀人，而你完全符合那人的描述。」

随着话语落下，雨宫的态度从忧虑变成了怀疑，然而吾郎并未退缩，他知道该怎么应付对方。

「我不是什么黑面具，你搞错人了。」

雨宫用怀疑的眼光看向吾郎，仿佛他听错了似地，谨慎地眯起了眼。

「真的……？你有证据吗？」

吾郎并未回答对方的问题，相反，他直接召唤出了罗宾汉——闪亮的蓝色光芒伴随着流动的能量，在小小的卢布朗里掀起了一阵风暴。

只见雨宫合不拢嘴地站在一旁，眼睁睁地看着吾郎的制服瞬间变为王子风格的长袍，红色的面具挂在他的脸上，与想像中的黑面具简直判若两人。

「……摩尔迦纳可不是这么形容你的。简直……和他的描述截然相反。」雨宫莲面容紧绷。「

「所以我说他下次最好看仔细点儿。」明智吾郎冷静地回答道，面无表情地召回了罗宾汉。仿佛一切都稀松平常，只见他拍了拍座椅，然后继续讲述着。「不过你没说错，我的确也是Persona使用者，诚然，在我们第一次见面前我就是了，但我和现在这些破事儿真的毫无瓜葛。」

两人第一次见面这么久，雨宫从未如此感到无言以对。他依旧紧盯着吾郎，但吾郎知道，情势逆转了。

「看来你早就知道怪盗团就是我们了，既然如此，你的目的时什么？把我们抓起来吗？」雨宫意图转移话题地问道。

吾郎无法掩盖自己的笑容，笑容中绝没有半点假，尽管面目和善，但在那之上浮现的是得胜的喜悦之情。

「恰恰相反，我不仅不会逮捕你们，我现在更需要你们的帮助。」

「帮助？」

「你不会不知道吧？这个世界不是真货，而是一个殿堂。」吾郎的视线依旧注视着对方，片刻过后，雨宫莲点了点头，沉默着。

「你知道些什么吗……比如说，谁是这个殿堂的主人？」只见他过了一阵子才说话，他瞄了一眼吾郎，仿佛在揣测对方的想法似的，片刻过后，他又开口问道：「抱歉，我对此完全一无所知……要不是因为摩尔迦纳告诉我们他和你的遭遇还有你召唤Persona的事情，我们都没意识到。一开始，我们以为这是你的特殊能力，然而我们之后也召唤出了Persona，才明白是怎么回事。」

犹如夏日阳光下转瞬融化的雪，吾郎期望的笑容黯淡了下来。然而他决心已定，今天第一次，对雨宫莲真诚以待。

「我心里只想着怎么解决这个殿堂的事儿，我本以为你同样作为Persona使用者会知道些什么能帮我找到真相的东西呢。」

「真对不起，可惜我帮不到你，这个殿堂给我的感觉非常不一样，我们也不知道发生了什么。当然，我们也会尽力而为，去想办法就是了。」

吾郎并没有说话，他沉思着，很明显，尽管对方肯定不会直说，但谁都能看出来雨宫莲有多么的魂不守舍。

「唉，我很抱歉我们之前还怀疑过你……」只见他的语气软了下来。「我会叫大家都下来，然后……」

「不必勉强，我也得走了。」吾郎打断了对方，他担心摩尔迦纳会坚持自己没错，然后起争执。「我还有事儿要办呢。」

话刚落下，吾郎便在吧台上扔下了280日元的咖啡钱。他走过眼神怀疑的雨宫莲，尔后，一个小细节突然蹿进他的脑海，准备确认一下。

「对了，奥村同学呢？」

「奥村同学？」

「你知道的，大爆炸汉堡CEO的女儿，奥村春。你们难道不在一起吗？」吾郎不耐烦地解释道。

「我知道CEO是谁……但很抱歉我真的不知道你在说谁，他有女儿吗？」

吾郎难以置信地睁大了眼睛，飞速思考着事情为何如此。他万分确信，此时此刻奥村春应该已经加入怪盗团了才对，毕竟在「之前」他就调查过这群家伙了。然而，为什么……雨宫甚至都不知道她的存在？但他看起来也不可能在撒谎，就好像——

他突然明白了似的，手顶在脑门儿上。他全都明白了，唯一的解释就是，历史改变了，S之前就警告过他了，他的所作所为决定了事情的走向。他肯定在某时某地做了些什么，直接导致奥村春没能加入怪盗团，甚至都没见到过这群人……事情的变化如此剧烈，下一步究竟会发生些什么呢……

「明智君？」

吾郎眨了眨眼，思绪被瞬间拉了回来。只见雨宫君睁大双眼，凝视着自己。

「啊，抱歉，是我搞错了。不管怎么样，我得走了。」吾郎的手伸向门把，语速都变快了。

「稳妥起见……」雨宫声线低沉地打断了他。「这个巨大殿堂……不是你干的吧？」

吾郎望向对方，轻而易举的发现了雨宫眼神中的忧虑。

「当然不是，我跟你一样没有头绪。」吾郎毫不犹豫地答道，他可没撒谎，也没什么可以隐瞒的——至少这一次没有。

只见他对雨宫莲轻轻摇了摇头，离开了咖啡馆，风铃的响声将他的思绪唤醒。

明智吾郎脚步匆匆地朝车站奔去，他知道该往哪里去了——与雨宫莲的相遇场面，一遍又一遍地在他脑子里循环着，他确信自己的应对非常稳妥，或许自己已经跨越了红线，但若是直接告知对方真相的话，自己的麻烦肯定不会少。他心中一沉，意识到此时此刻，自己在明，怪盗团在暗，情况完全反转了，在探索殿堂形成原因的努力上，自己已经走进死胡同了。

然而，与雨宫的相遇也并非一无所成，因为还有一件事自己没有调查。这个世界线上的奥村春并未成为怪盗团的一员，实话实说，吾郎对此深感好奇。万一，S提到的线索就藏在这里面呢？

短暂的旅途过后，吾郎站在了秀尽学园的大门前。放学时间早都过了，但学校里依然人声鼎沸，学生们正忙着社团活动，抑或是逗留在校园里互相聊着天。他试图不引人注目地溜进校园，走向大门——

然后，铺天盖地的惊叫声，禁不住令他一僵。

「是明智君！明智君在这里！」

「不能吧！」

吾郎无言以对，反正都是失败，干嘛不大张旗鼓地踏进校门呢——只见一群妹子发现了他的存在，瞬间将他包围，令他心烦意乱。

「简直不敢相信！明智君来这里做什么呢？」一个妹子凑上前欣喜若狂，柔情低语地问。

吾郎不得不组织一下语言，以求尽快结束这场对话。多年间作为万众瞩目的明星的经验告诉她，没有什么东西能比女人的情绪变化还快，他实在是不确定自己该不该当着这群女粉丝们的面提另一个女孩子的名字……但无论如何，他必须尽快知道有关奥村春的事情。

「嘛，我是来这里找奥村春同学的。」他壮了壮胆，还是说了实话。果不其然，女生们眼中的星星瞬间化作致命的刀子，准备向他投去。每个人的样子都犹如被戴了绿帽似的，令他不禁翻了个白眼。

「明智君，你知道吗，奥村同学从这周开始就没来上过学了。」之前的那个女生悄悄地说道，语气低沉，仿佛在威胁着自己。「所以你最好别找她了！」

「原来是这样吗。」他差点就脱口而出了，但他转了转脑筋，最后还是挤出了一个令人舒适的笑容。

「我知道，所以她父母拜托我来这里调查她的失踪案。」他脸不红心不跳地撒了个谎。只见妹子们仿佛像是心里石头落了地似的，纷纷长叹一声，脸上的敌意瞬间消失，恢复了先前的灿烂笑容。

「啊！早点说就好了嘛！我们可以帮你一起调查呀，明智君～！」

「天呐，侦探王子大人居然会请求我们帮忙……我在做梦吗？」

「不知道，但明智君看起来好像有点迷糊……」

明智的笑容僵住了，他实在受不了和这群女生打交道。他觉得这群妹子简直就是在互相比着看谁能先在他面前撑不住小鹿乱撞似的，和她们的目光比起来，他宁可被怪盗团的家伙们死死盯着也好。

「所以说，你们到底对她的事儿知道多少……？」最终他还是硬撑着，试图把她们的理智拉回来一点。妹子们面面相觑，直到有一个打破了沉默。

「嗯，我是她的同班同学，虽说我不知道我能提供多少有用的信息……」

「不必担心，请尽可能说吧。」吾郎微笑着安抚着对方，又引起了一波唧唧喳喳。

「啊……既然如此的话，明智君！」妹子惊叫着，令他感觉仿佛看到对方的心脏都跳了出来似的。哪怕是自己清清嗓子的举动，都能令她活蹦乱跳。「是这样的，奥村同学上周的时候留下了一个笔记本。我本以为她到时候会在下周一拿回去的，但那之后她就不见踪影了……我本来是想给她带过去的，毕竟我是她的好朋友嘛。」

还好朋友呢，这都差点把奥村当情敌想杀人了——吾郎心想，但他肯定不会说出来的。

「你真的很可靠呢。」吾郎急切地说道，耳边传来一阵幸福的尖叫声。「难道奥村同学在家吗？我以为她消失了呢。」

「我们也不知道为什么她一直缺席到现在，或许发生了什么吧。」另一个女生插话道。

「无论如何，此事值得深入调查一番。无故缺席本不应该，除非有正当理由。」吾郎对她报以略显幽默的笑容，引起了妹子们一阵大笑，令他免去了回想自己前几天是如何虚度时光的烦恼。「对了，我能看看笔记本吗？她可能在上面写了些什么东西也说不定。」

奥村春的同学犹豫着，仿佛不确定自己该不该就这么把对方的隐私给泄露出去。

「呃……」

只见一双栗色的双眼紧紧抓住她的面庞，那是一双柔软，圆润的眼睛，她感觉自己仿佛在被对方吃掉似地，令她瞬间便放弃了先前的想法。

「给，给你！明智君！」她细细的叫了一声，把笔记本交给了对方。明智吾郎轻轻感谢了一下对方，翻过无数空白，找到了一页用紫色墨水写成的笔记。

吾郎读了一遍这篇奇怪的笔记，又忍不住看了一次。

老实说……这写的是什么鬼东西。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默弥漫在空气之中，女生们凑过去和他一起读着上面的内容，同样感到无比困惑。很快，她们便唧唧喳喳地交流了起来，像是发现了什么新的闲话似的。

「这东西太魔幻了！我就说奥村同学每天只知道在屋顶种菜就够古怪了，但这已经不正常了好不好！」

「还记得她之前管屋顶叫『天国』的事情吗？她究竟得有多悲伤呀？」

「噢——明～智～君！这是什么小秘密吗？莫非是奥村前辈的小秘密？」

「好了，现在这已经不是什么秘密了，不是吗？」吾郎告诉众人，他压根没想到闲话能传得这么快。「嘛，这也是一种线索，我能拍一张照片吗？之后有用，谢谢。」

托这群妹子们的「帮助」与自己逃离她们魔爪的一番挣扎，吾郎终于回到了家中。现在的他，犹如连续熬夜三天三夜般疲惫不堪。

他首先给手机充上了电，然后就径直倒在了 床上，甚至连衣服都懒得去换。他的脑海里塞满了数千个问号，无法克制住继续调查奥村春的冲动——但这么做真的是正确的吗，会不会最后竹篮打水一场空？

一道微弱的声音让他赶快用ATN离开这里，另一道同样的声音则告诉他不要放弃，不去尝试怎么知道结果如何。他觉得，无论多么不起眼的事情，只要前方充满可能，就应该去勇敢尝试——毕竟，自己成为侦探时被教导的第一句话就是如此。

吾郎抓起手机，仔细端详着先前拍下来的照片上的诡异笔记，眉头一皱。或许是自己的相机在欺骗自己，但他确信笔记里确实写了「钥匙」和「此世」两个词，宛如写作者面临极大压力似的。他不确定个中区别是否需要留意，但以防万一，他还是暗自记下了这个小细节。

还没等他准备告诉S的时候，事情就发生了。

信息程序自动最小化了，主页上那个进入异世界的程序图标疯狂地闪烁着，见此情景，吾郎甚至感觉自己的血液都停下了流动。他已经见过这种场景无数次了，每当程序图标闪烁时，就意味着一个殿堂开始形成，在他还是狮童的超能力杀手时，他就觉得这个功能非常有用。此时此刻，一定有人一止不住自己的情绪，试图让自己的阴暗面把现实扭曲成自己想要的样子。这样的话，一个殿堂里竟然又形成了一个殿堂……问题来了，这个新殿堂的主人又是谁？任何人都有可能，除了Persona使用者……

**等等，Persona使用者……**

心中的疑惑瞬间解开。

吾郎目瞪口呆，他感觉自己已经知道殿堂主人是谁了——就是自己一直等待的那个人——现在的问题已经不是对方的身份，而是这么做的动机……以及，怎么才能进入对方的殿堂呢……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章，奥村殿堂，启动（


	8. Case 7：虚荣

随着东京的喧嚣归于静谧，混杂着粉红、湛蓝与橙色的暮光，让位给了靛蓝色的夜幕。一扇扇窗边的灯光逐渐熄灭，而整座城市也陷入沉睡。

然而，有那么一扇窗前的灯光依旧明亮，不用想，就知道那是明智吾郎的房间。尽管东京已然安眠，他却辗转反侧，难以入睡。

就在他反复浏览着奥村同学留下的信息时，S发来了一条信息。他知道自己的脑袋里塞满了多少令他难以合上双眼的思绪，正因为如此，自己才难以对S的建议摆出一副幼稚的倔强态度，他同样知道，自己的心中对S的体贴入微，抱有着一股感激之情。

几个小时前形成的那座殿堂的主人，无疑是奥村春——尽管缺乏证据，但没有什么比她仍未成为Persona使用者更具有说服力的了。她的管家在先前的电话中告诉吾郎，对方似乎仍在家中，十分安全，但他也告诉自己，那位「大小姐」情况十分堪忧，痛苦不已——而这就是吾郎所需要的证据。

然而最大的谜团仍未解决，无论大脑如何飞速运转，奥村同学留下的信息依旧难住了吾郎。尽管如此，那份属于明智吾郎的倔劲儿令他无法对此视而不见，这份信息的重要性，对他来说不言而喻。

吾郎反反复复地浏览者S发来的这条消息，对方的关心先是令他惊讶不已，紧接着一股尴尬的感觉蹿上了脑门儿。毕竟在他的人生中，对他不摆出一副轻浮的的崇敬与轻蔑的人屈指可数。这种关心对他而言是一种无比新奇的东西，以至于难以回应。

不过还没来得及描述自己的所思所想，S就又发来了一条新的信息。

只见吾郎惊奇地眨了眨眼，大拇指不由自主地擦过脸颊，对方把自己打了个措手不及。先前他并不觉得自己的态度里有丝毫的漠不关心，但此刻他不得不承认，S的想法并非全然错误。他彻底沉迷进了ATN程序的神奇魔力之中，不费吹灰之力理解了ATN的优秀，以至于他都不由自主地怀疑S是不是已经后悔教给他怎么使用这玩意儿了。想到这里，自己的脑海中便回响起了一阵斥责自己先前躺在床上终日无所事事的，来自自己内心的责骂。

最终，吾郎还是没能想好怎么回复S。因此只得把心思转回到了手头的事情上。奥村同学留下的诡异信息，究竟意味着什么呢……看起来仿佛某种类似遗书的东西，不禁令吾郎浑身不适。信息中描绘的景象，令人隐隐觉得宛如身处天国之中，听起来就十分不妙的样子。但这些字句之间流露出来的不单是一股不祥之兆，同样也有一股挑衅，仿佛她在挑衅那些试图闯入她的殿堂里的人似的，毕竟她深知，自己留下的信息，总会有人读到的。

这种思绪不过刚刚浮现，吾郎便仿佛意识到了什么似的，万一，这些留下来的信息，就是通往她的殿堂的钥匙呢？

要想进入殿堂，需要在异世界程序中输入三条信息，包括殿堂主人的全名，殿堂主人对殿堂的看法，以及殿堂在现实世界中的具体位置。现在，吾郎已经掌握了第一条信息，剩下两条信息，说不定就藏在这张笔记上……呢？

吾郎越是思考，他心中就越是确信不疑。不再心怀疑虑，只见他神情兴奋地再次阅读起了那条信息，然而这股兴奋并未持续多久，一股遥远的回忆逐渐浮现出来，他眯起的双眼中仿佛能看见奥村春对自己曾经说过的话——明智吾郎的本职工作一直都是遵循狮童的命令，定位好目标的殿堂，然后解决掉他们，想到这里，他心中便升起一丝不安，他意识到自己现在的事情与那时相比并无多少不同之处，历史依旧在重演。只见吾郎设法摆脱了这种沉重的思绪，至少，这次的目标，奥村春，不是自己要「解决」的对象。

先不想这些问题了，这次自己要是找到答案的话该怎么办，难道要去告诉怪盗团吗？

想到曾经撒谎成性的自己所面临的难以避免的悲惨结局，他的内心给出了否定的答案。既然如此，这次依旧是独自行事。毕竟，要是能见到奥村春的阴影，将会对自己的探索大有裨益，毕竟异世界的运作方式，作为阴影的她自然无所不知。但万一对方要是没那么友善的话，或许自己就得考虑给对方……改心了吗……

尽管自己已经适应了异世界的存在长达三年之久，明智吾郎却从未思考过大开杀戒之外的其他可能性，比如「偷取对方扭曲的欲望」。至今为止，没有什么比托怪盗团的福而发现这点，更令他痛苦万分的了。要是自己最开始就知道这点的话，或许他就不会踏上这条饱受咒诅的邪路了吧——然而即便如此，他也不敢把话说死。

无论如何，虽说他没干过改心殿堂主人的事情，但他至少大概齐知道该怎么做。在他和怪盗团一起改心新岛冴的时候，他就见识到了具体的手法。无疑，这个过程十分冗长，难怪他自己从未发现——假设自己要改心奥村春的话，那么首先他要确保殿堂秘宝的路线，然后给对方发送一张预告信，这样秘宝就会实体化，最后在殿堂里当着对方的面偷走她的秘宝，讲真，他一个人怎么做得到呢？

吾郎晃了晃脑袋，略显放松，他最终还是觉得船到桥头自然直，等他进了对方的殿堂再说吧。除此之外，还有一个一直令自己头痛不已的问题，那就是信息里的「钥匙」和「此世」究竟是什么？他知道继续聚焦在这个问题上只会陷进去，但他的屏幕依旧显示着那张拍下了笔记的照片，而他的直觉则丝毫不允许他退避一旁。

笔记里的「钥匙」究竟指的是什么？很明显，应该是某种类似大门钥匙的东西，但若是对方有意误导自己的话该怎么办？会不会指的是什么别的东西呢？

另一个问题是「此世」，既然是此世，那就是一个世界，那里应该也会有自己的规则，但所谓的「此世」的「此」，究竟又指的是什么呢？

窗外的天空愈加漆黑，随着时间的流逝，吾郎也显得越来越灰心丧气。只见他的眼珠子随着时钟每分每秒的滴答声，瞪得越来越大，尽管他试图抵抗那股倦怠感，然而不过多久，那股保持清醒的意志，便被疲乏感所取代。他不甘心地呜咽了一声，把手机扔到一旁，换上睡衣，准备入睡，合上眼皮，让自己沉浸在无感的梦乡中。

不消几个钟头，明智吾郎便伴着清早的阳光和一股起床气，昏昏沉沉地醒来了。赶快朝闹钟瞅了一眼，发现已经9点了，尽管这时候学校早已开始上课，然而他却没什么心思，与其过去上学，不如在昨晚的一无所获后继续琢磨琢磨那条信息。他不得不痛苦地承认，自己的自尊心受到了极大的伤害，本以为解谜不过是小菜一碟的他，却发现自己陷入了窘境。

最终，他还是强迫自己放弃了那点可怜的自尊，低下头去找那个人求助。

吾郎心想，反正对方也无所谓，干脆别用敬语了。

吾郎的嘴唇间发出一阵消沉的叹息，不过也好，起码对方没有模棱两可地顾左右而言他。

吾郎不由自主地翻了个白眼，或许是他想多了，但怎么看S的话都好像是在催促他赶快按下ATN程序的按钮似的。不过这次他不打算再退让了。

吾郎又叹了一口长气，现在不是继续深究这个问题的时候。只见他又一次打开了那张奥村笔记的照片，就在此时，他的肚子突然不争气地叫了起来，也直到此时，他才意识到自己已经腹中空空有一阵子了。或许吃饱了才能干正事儿——抱着这种心态的吾郎，面无表情地走向厨房。

冰箱里的两个鸡蛋进入了他的视线，然后他径直拿起一瓶酱油，准备炒个鸡蛋吃。炒鸡蛋是自己少有的不会做砸的菜，加点酱油也能让平白无味的鸡蛋稍微能入口那么一些——他忘了具体哪里听来的了，或许是他曾经的 **母亲** 说的吧……至于甜品，随便从篮子里拿俩苹果就好了。

本来吃顿早饭理应清理掉自己的思绪的，然而奥村同学留下的笔记就像是一块巨大的磁铁那样，牢牢吸住了他的脑子，令他本已降到马里亚纳海沟里的情绪，变得更加低落了。然而，随着他机械地把一团混合着酱油味儿的炒鸡蛋夹到嘴边儿，他仿佛想到了什么似的，眼珠子忽然睁大了起来——万一，奥村留下的信息，就像自己刚才的这盘炒鸡蛋那样， **混杂** 在纷乱的文字之中呢……？

只见吾郎丢下了筷子，风一般地冲进卧室，急忙抓起他的手机，差点没把充电线扯断。他打开了那张照片，仿佛能听见自己加速的心跳声似的，眼球不可思议地睁大开来。自己长期阅读推理小说的爱好终于有了用武之地，通常而言，这些文学作品会把解谜的线索放在公开的明处，同时却尽可能使它们显得渺小而不起眼，从而增加破案推理的难度。目前来看的话，把信息上的这些文字重新排列也得不出什么答案，但答案它就在那里，只不过自己尚未明白它究竟长什么样子罢了。

看起来，每个词都不长，把他们重新排列或者变一下发音什么的也未尝不可，然而吾郎总觉得把日语的钥匙，也就是训读的「かぎ」的汉字，「鍵」，变成音读的「けん」，然后理解成钢琴键盘上的白键与黑键，似乎偏离了奥村同学的原意——毕竟印象中她好像并没有说过自己会弹钢琴。那么问题来了，线索究竟藏在哪里呢……

就在他持续思考的时候，自己曾经听到的什么东西闯入了脑海之中。

_「这东西太魔幻了！我就说奥村同学每天只知道在屋顶种菜就够古怪了，但这已经不正常了好不好！」_

_「_ _还记得她之前管屋顶叫『天国』的事情吗？她究竟得有多悲伤呀？」_

猝不及防地感到浑身僵硬，一阵响亮的心跳声春来，脑海中仿佛突然闪过一道光似的，只见他拿起自己潦草的小本子，翻了一页新的，写下了「钥匙」这个词的英文，也就是Keys。他想，如果把e移走的话，那就剩下K，Y和S三个字母，正好可以组成SKY，也就是天空的意思……什么地方会在天空之中呢？还是一个花园……天空，花园，天空之中的花园——

古代巴比伦的奇观，空中花园。

仔细想想，没有什么比这个更好的答案了，何况奥村同学的花园就在秀尽学员的屋顶上呢。反正也想不出别的线索了，死马当活马医吧，吾郎心想。

不过半个小时，他就前往了秀尽学园。他到的时候正好是中午，许多秀尽的学生扎堆在校门口，享受外面新鲜的空气和灿烂的阳光。只见明智吾郎保持警惕地避免与怪盗团的家伙们解除，然而很快他就发现这帮人似乎并不在他身边，不禁松了一口气。然而，进入学校大楼本身却不是件容易的事情，毕竟自己的名侦探身份实在是太过惹眼了——

「啊，明智君！你回来了！」

瞧，这就是问题——他转过头来，看见一个女生全速朝他冲去，这个女生就是前几天给她看奥村同学的笔记本的那个人，尽管不太情愿，他还是对对方摆出了一个招牌微笑。

「明智君，有什么发现吗？那个笔记有用吗？需要我帮助你做点什么吗，明智君？」

「很有用，谢谢。」对方连珠炮般的问句让他自顾不暇。然而那个女生并未注意到吾郎的情绪，听到答复后不禁高兴地活蹦乱跳。「至于帮助的话，告诉我怎么才能前往学校屋顶就好了。我有强烈的预感，奥村同学在那里留下了什么线索。」

不过多久，两人就出现在通往屋顶的门前，站在空中花园所处的地方——自然，那个妹子是不可能知道什么异世界和殿堂的。吾郎本想谢谢对方，没成想，对方先开了口。

「明智君，我能和你一起探案吗？我想看看你工作的样子，好不好嘛……」只见对方径直朝自己靠了过来。

他猛然间不知所措起来，不过很快就找到了应对的手段。「啊，你们的午休快结束了吧？你看看，走廊是不是都没人了？」

「啊你说得对！再不走就要迟到了！」妹子顿时惊慌失措起来，朝他抛去一个沮丧的眼神。「如果能和明智君你，再多相处一会儿就好了……这辈子只有这一次机会了……」

吾郎轻笑一声，只见对方一路沿着楼梯小跑下去，疾驰步伐的回声，瞬间就传了回来。他弯下腰，朝楼梯间瞅了一眼，确认四周无人后，按下了异世界APP的图标，然后把手机靠近嘴边——

「奥村春，空中花园，秀尽学园的屋顶。」

又是那股曾经体验过无数遍的感觉，周遭的世界扭曲了起来。尽管走廊依旧保持原样，但吾郎知道，自己成功了，想到这里就不禁一阵心跳加速，只见他充满好奇地做好了准备，小心地推开了屋顶的房门。

那一刻，只见一股震惊的感觉令他动弹不得，他抬起头，满目崇敬地注视着眼前的一切。

他还不敢确信眼前所见是否为真，但实话是说，这座殿堂仿佛正是明智吾郎想象中的天国的光景。沐浴在如此刺目却纯净的阳光之下，宛如身心都得到了净化似的。微风轻拂着春天的气息，抚摸着他的脸颊，令他不禁深吸一口气，陶醉在那郁郁葱葱的绿茵之间。原野上的鲜花一直生长，直到肉眼可见的极限，犹如撞到世界的边缘时才戛然而止。四周的天空如此蔚蓝、一尘不染，几乎有一种不自然的感觉。而最终，在这幅宏伟画作的正中央，一扇大门耸立其间，呼唤着有心打开它的人。

推开屋顶木门的片刻间，吾郎的学校着装便瞬间变成了红白相间的怪盗服。只见他走到大门一旁，前方就是无尽的花园，然而不管怎样费力气推拉，大门依旧紧锁。两侧布满鲜花的砖墙间，若隐若现地刻着九个字——贪婪（AVARITIA）、暴食（GULA）、愤怒（IRA）、嫉妒（INVIDIA）、虚荣（IRRITUM）、色欲（LUXURIA）、傲慢（SUPERBIA）、怠惰（ACEDIA）——以及最后的，虚无（CAVUM）。尽管听起来都很熟悉，但他却记不得自己到底是从哪里听来的了。

「啊，你是我的第一个客人吗？欢迎来到空中花园。」

吾郎不禁吓了一跳，视线猛地从那些文字上移开，转眼就发现了出现在金色大门后方的不速之客，毫无疑问，就是奥村春的阴影。她身披的托加长袍，还有头顶上的月桂花环，全然一副古罗马人的独特打扮，却并未显得有什么不协调。不如说，加入她的眼睛里闪耀的不是诡异的金色，态度也不像现在这样过于开朗活泼，以至于与平时的她判若两人的话，她看起来其实挺……正常的。

可惜，这种开朗不过昙花一现，只见她灿烂的笑容不再，垂下双眼，凝视着自己。

「刚来到这个世界没多久吧？」她略有不满地问，仿佛明智吾郎是个搞不清现状的傻冒似的。

「什么？！」只见吾郎大叫，做好了战斗姿态——莫非对方要下手进攻了吗？

「玩笑，开个玩笑啦！这么神经过敏干什么啦，我只是想活跃一下气氛而已……所以，你为什么会来到这里呢？」

对方的「玩笑」让自己并不好受，吾郎准备单刀直入地从她的嘴里撬出所有的答案。

「呃……你知道有关那个覆盖了整个现实世界的殿堂的事情吗，我总觉得你应该知道，毕竟你……」

吾郎的声音变得越来越轻，他不确定是否该这么直接指出对方本质是阴影的事情。不过这个选择似乎没什么错，只见对方难以察觉地紧张了一下，不过似乎并无大碍，很快又恢复了正常。即便如此，他依旧用手支撑着下巴，陷入深思，在那一刻，他明白了对方不会轻易与自己合作的。

「的确，我确实知道……但无论是告诉你，或是让你进来，真的好吗……」

吾郎本准备问对方为什么不说话，却注意到她的目光是如此的严肃，令他感到自己不过是一个卑鄙小人罢了。

「身为真善美之母的我，不消片刻就能察觉，你，不属于这里——尽管外表如雪般银装素裹，内心却无比黑暗与丑陋。」

吾郎感到自己的心脏刹那间跳了一下，下一刻，传来一声不屑的叹息。

「看来你是什么都不准备说了……对吧。」他傲慢地低语着，充满蔑视地直视着她。方才对方显现出一副拒绝的姿态时显得无比轻松与欢快，似乎无论怎样的威胁都吓不倒她。

他开始后悔自己进入这座殿堂了，很明显，他不过在浪费时间罢了。明智吾郎本能地伸手去掏手机，却扑了个空。他忘了，自己揣在口袋里的东西和他的学校制服一同消失不见了。 然而这不是个事儿，只需要离开这里，走向通往现实世界的大门就好了……然而当他转过身时，一堵墙——不如说是一堵鲜花之壁，突然从地上生根发芽，拦住了他离开这里。只见他冷冷地翻了个白眼，召唤出了罗宾汉，但哪怕是使出全力，也无法破坏这堵鲜花之壁分毫。

而奥村春的阴影，似乎很高兴看到自己吃瘪，不由得咯咯轻笑着。「罪人怎么能玷污这里的美丽呢？而你，就是罪人，还是最为罪孽深重的罪人。看看你自己吧，墙上的第五个词，形容你再好不过了。」她张开口，仿佛什么事情都没发生似的。

明智吾郎极为缓慢的转过身来，死死瞪着她。对此她只是笑了笑，然后朝着刻着字的那堵墙望去、吾郎意识到，自己别无选择，他走近了那堵墙，似乎阴影指的正是所谓的「IRRITUM」

一阵微弱而模糊的回忆钻进了他的脑海，本以为自己忘记了呢，然而他的确在课堂之前就知道这些词究竟意味着什么，不过那已经发生太久了，就好像是另一条世界线上的事情似的……没错，IRRITUM，拉丁语的「虚荣」。

一切莫非都是徒劳一场吗……就在他试图打消掉这种想法时，他又回想起了更加先前的事……他不禁感到喉咙一阵疼痛，只见他的面部表情显得愈加诡异与扭曲。

**「** **我是名侦探……是万众焦点！而你……是一个有前科，住在阁楼里的垃圾！为什么我会输给你……！？为什么你就能拥有我所没有的东西！？为什么比起我来，身为垃圾的你却更加** **『** **特别** **』** **啊——！？** **」**

他听见了脑海里回荡的这些话，这些咆哮是如此地生动，不禁令他感到一阵尴尬，内心酸痛。尽管从技术上讲，在这个世界，这些事情仍未发生，但他也知道，这不过是自我安慰罢了，完全无助于消除这种难受的局促不安感。 从字面意义上来说，没有比他……更蠢的傻瓜了。

「你……其实很后悔吧？」

明智吾郎感到自己的呼吸仿佛都停滞了，他抬起头，望向奥村春的阴影。

「想要……获得救赎吗？」她的态度依旧仿佛几分钟前那个调皮的女孩般，有那么一刻，她看上去就像是真正的奥村春似的。

「……或许吧。」明智吾郎缓慢地答道，呼吸沉稳了下来，凝视着对方的双眼，只见她的眼神温柔了不少。

奥村春的阴影凝视着自己，依旧一言不发。仿佛对方正在揣测他的话真诚与否。不过最后，她还是打破了沉默。

「……你知道，当你死后，会发生什么吗？」吾郎的头歪到一旁，内心疑惑着为什么对方会突然改变话题？

「……上天堂，下地狱吗？」他深知，其实自己根本就不知道，但或许这就是对方想听到的答案呢？

然而他错了。

「不。当你死后，你将重生，然后依旧经历着同样的生活，直到你再一次因为同样的理由死去……无限循环着，就像轮回那样。」

只见吾郎的瞳孔难以置信地睁得大大的，他不明白为什么对方会这么讲。

「换个角度想想，如果你能重生而再经历一次同样的事情的话，这难道不是改变你先前错误的最好契机吗？然而最终，什么都没改变……无论你怎么尝试，总会有什么更强大的东西，试图阻止你去改变命运。如果你前世因为疾患而撒手人寰，那么在下一个轮回中，你会依旧同样如此……明白了吗？」

吾郎沉默着，思索着对方的话语。少女一眼就看出了他的好奇心。

「尽管如此，当我仔细端详你的时候，我发现你的心中，依旧有一道微弱的光芒……即使如风中残烛，却依旧闪耀，或许，这就是你的希望所在吧。」

她的样子十分真诚，只见吾郎微微张开双唇，然后又缓慢合上，感到了些许安心，但很快又恢复了思考。尽管对方对自己的存在毫无敌意，但他明白，距离获取对方的充分信任，以便之后再寻求她的帮助，还有很长的路要走呢。

「既然你都这么觉得了，那请问可以帮我打开大门吗？」

「抱歉，不行。我并没有这扇门的钥匙。」阴影答道，吾郎发觉对方的嘴唇颤抖着。

伴随着一股异样的怜悯之情，他终于接受了现状。被锁在这里的，不仅有自己，还有眼前的奥村春啊。

尽管知道不过是徒劳，他依旧召唤出了罗宾汉，试图破坏大门，不出所料，一无所成。

阴影观察到自己双目无神地召回了罗宾汉，只见一阵寂静笼罩着两人，遮蔽了空中花园里令人舒适的暖意。

「我知道很难接受，但有时候你就是无力改变现状。」她低语着，随着吾郎地沉默，她突然说道：「你该走了。」

「什么？但是……」

「其实我根本没有你想要的答案，之前都是在骗你而已，抱歉。」她的声线听起来是那么的空灵，简直像是丢了魂似的，见此情景，吾郎不禁滴了滴冷汗。

「发现了吗？这里根本就不是什么空中花园。」她微笑着，然而明智吾郎却不为所动。

「其实，这里不过是个花房罢了。」

吾郎张开双唇，本想说点什么，却一时语塞。身后的鲜花之壁缩入脚下的泥土中，先前被阻拦的出口显现了出来。

「但是，奥村同学……」

然而还没等他转过头来，对方便消失了。

吾郎凝视着面前的大门，片刻间，惊讶之情消失不见，取而代之的是沮丧与悲伤。到最后，整趟旅途依旧在浪费时间。他早该听S的话，按下ATN的按钮的……然而，另一方面，尽管开始的时候十分窘迫，但这次相遇却打开了他的同理心。无可置疑，奥村春的痛苦无比真实，甚至如他铁石心肠的人，都感到了一股罪恶感，尤其是想到造成她痛苦的根源，正是自己。他不知道自己究竟做了什么，但现状就是，这座殿堂的形成，他「功不可没」。

伴随着一声充满疲倦的叹息，明智吾郎回到了现实世界，关上了身后通往屋顶的门。校园内一片安静，课堂显然还没有结束。谢天谢地，他找回了自己的手机，按下了ATN程序的图标。他感到心情不再沉重的，暗暗向自己发誓，只要他回到过去，就一定会尽全力消除奥村春的绝望。


End file.
